


Salir al sol

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante esos diez años mantuvo contacto, si a los escuetos emails y llamadas telefónicas en días claves del año se los podían tildar de tal. Ha vuelto a Karakura escapando del escándalo, pero sin ánimos de recuperar todo lo que dejó atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Si Bleach me perteneciese sería un Todos x Ishida, oficial.
> 
> Todo de Tite Kubo.

El tiempo parecía no haber cambiado en nada a su padre; ni en cuanto al aspecto físico o a su delicada y particular manera de decir las cosas. Podía leer un " _idiota_ " impreso en sus ojos.

—¿Puedes parar un poco? —solicitó, hastiado del ir y venir constante de su hijo—. Vas a hacer una canaleta en el piso. —Uryuu chistó y tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio—. Debí imaginarlo —reprochó—, que algo grave había pasado para que te dignaras a dar señales de vida. —Durante esos diez años su hijo mantuvo contacto, si a los escuetos emails y llamadas telefónicas en días claves del año -cumpleaños, navidad- se lo podía tildar de tal.

El cambio en Uryuu era notorio, sobre todo el visual. Las ropas que portaba eran propias de alguien como él. Pantalones de la más exquisita tela con ese toque personal y una camiseta demasiado chillona para alguien que solía vestirse, antaño, en gamas de grises. El color vino le sentaba bien, y combinaba con el marco de los anteojos.

—No estoy aquí para que me retes —reclamó el joven. Había sido una mala idea pasar por el hospital a saludar a su padre. Si bien apenas llegó a Karakura -y desde que había bajado el avión- sintió que lo _debía_ hacer, comenzaba a arrepentirse—. Sólo quería saludarte.

—Me parece que es lo mínimo. —Ryuuken arqueó las cejas y vio, con asombro, como su retoño retiraba un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de la chaqueta—. ¿Fumas? —lo inquirió prejuicioso.

—No, sólo los tengo para alardear —el tono sarcástico le había salido exquisito—. ¿Quieres? —ofreció prendiendo uno.

—Dejé de fumar.

—¿Sí? —realizó una mueca de sorpresa.

—Hace años, cuando tuve el infarto. —Claro, pero hacía años que Uryuu no conocía detalles sobre él ni de muchas otras cuestiones.

—Principio de infarto —corrigió, percibiendo el reproche implícito. No había sido para tanto, o quizás sí, pero le molestaba que le refregara en la cara lo mal hijo que era. Ya lo sabía.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

Uryuu negó, no tenía la más pálida idea. Tal vez un día, tal vez una semana, un mes o un año. Por lo pronto quería mantenerse alejado de los paparazzi y demás carroñeros, tenerlos encima esas dos semanas fue mucho más agotador que la mismísima Guerra de Invierno.

Removió esa sensación del cuerpo y de la cabeza, hacía mucho que había dejado de pensar en el pasado, hacía mucho que había decidido enterrar en la mente los recuerdos concernientes a su vida en Karakura, la doctrina Quincy y la dichosa batalla.

—Iré a un hotel. —Buscó tranquilizarlo dándole a entender que no necesitaba hospedaje.

Ryuuken no objetó, supo que tenía dinero incluso para mantenerlo a él.

—¿Qué harás?

—Eso ya me lo preguntaste y ya te lo respondí. —Seguía sin tener la más pálida idea de qué hacer al respecto.

—Espero que no te hayas fugado de la justicia. —Fue perspicaz.

—Por supuesto que no. —Le resultó insultante la mera insinuación.

Además por más que quisiera esconderse era un personaje medianamente público, al menos en Japón y más después de lo acontecido; supuso que de hacerse ver lo encontrarían en cualquier sitio. Qué ironía, pensar que antes era un muchacho reservado, que no gustaba de contar asuntos personales.

Desde que había decidido animarse a hacer diseños propios, mientras estaba en la universidad cursando la carrera, toda su vida dio un vuelco. En dos años su nombre comenzó a sonar en la boca de otros, y en tres -recién recibido- ya había patentado la marca. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta participaba de eventos y mostraba el rostro a la multitud.

—Pero... —Ryuuken no encontraba la manera de preguntarlo sin lograr la furia del otro, no porque le inquietara conseguirla, sino porque quería conocer la verdad y si lograba enfurecerlo Uryuu se pondría de pie y se marcharía para no dirigirle la palabra hasta que necesitara algo de él.

—¿Pero? —alentó, aun sabiendo que animarlo a hablar podía ser una gran equivocación tratándose de su padre.

—¿Es verdad?

Uryuu lo miró con circunspección, sabía a lo que se refería, lanzó una gran bocanada de humo para luego apagar el cigarrillo a medio consumir sobre la cáscara de manzana que estaba en el plato. ¿Debía ser sincero con Ryuuken? El lugar de padre siempre es difícil, aunque a decir verdad no debería preocuparle decepcionarlo, a fin de cuentas siempre lo había hecho. Por muy estudiante estrella que fuera, por muy buen Quincy, nunca era suficiente para el señor Ishida. El sonido del intercomunicador quebró el tenso mutismo.

— _Señor, lo necesitan en pediatría_.

—¿Para qué? —consultó con hastío.

— _Hay problemas con el traslado del paciente enfermo de leucemia, ¿recuerda? El que_ …

—Sí, sí… enseguida voy. —Se puso de pie sin quitarle la vista de encima, Uryuu podía sentir la recriminación tácita en esa mirada—. Tengo trabajo.

—Bien, supongo que estaré en el hotel Kirai —dijo poniéndose de pie—, por si necesitas algo.

—Oh, qué considerado. —El sarcasmo de Ryuuken no tenía nada que envidiarle al del menor.

Uryuu no dijo nada, supo que estaba en falta, durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo estudiando y trabajando en Tokyo trató de interesarse lo menos posible en la vida que había dejado atrás, eso incluía Karakura y todos sus habitantes. Trataba de mantenerse lo menos informado posible, de hablar lo menos posible con su padre para evitar que le contara respecto al presente, incluso comprendiendo que eso era algo difícil de esperar viniendo de un tipo tan cerrado como Ryuuken.

Llamaba dos o tres veces por año para saber cómo estaba y nada más. Cuando tuvo el principio de infarto no viajó, pese a saber que debía hacerlo por -al menos- obligación moral, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias en esa época de su vida para enfrentar todos sus fantasmas. Así que se tragó las palabras, redimido.

Sin embargo le volvió a decir, una vez fuera de la oficina que en cuanto tuviera una habitación lo llamaría desde el hotel. Ryuuken no dijo nada, que hiciese lo que le viniera en gana, al fin y al cabo de esa forma siempre se había movido el joven. Lo despidió de manera escueta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Uryuu lanzó un suspiro, manos en la cintura. No le agradaba ni un poco estar allí en Karakura, pero por algo había regresado, más allá de estar escapando del escándalo y de la vida ajetreada de Tokyo.

—¿Qué —escuchó decir a sus espaldas— ahora que eres famoso no saludas? —Volteó lentamente, reconocía esa voz, cambiada apenas, más grave, pero inconfundible.

—Kurosaki —espetó con firmeza, casi deletreando el nombre, y se encontró con una franca sonrisa. ¿Qué había pasado con el " _ceño siempre fruncido_ "? Se ajustó los lentes, viejo e inolvidable tic. Entonces el shinigami reparó en ellos, en que combinaban con la camisa color vino y una risilla se le escapó, parecía un freak. Ambos se contemplaron de arriba abajo. Uryuu no tardó en caer, pero la estúpida pregunta salió de igual modo de su boca—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ichigo movió los brazos mirándose la bata blanca, era tan obvio.

—Trabajo aquí. —Luego reparó en que Ishida no tenía por qué saber de su vida—. Me recibí hace un par de años y mi papá logró acomodarme aquí.

—Medicina —musitó. Durante muchos años se preguntó qué carrera habría seguido Ichigo, ahora teniéndolo frente a sus ojos se le hacía tan previsible.

—Te vi —soltó de la nada, incómodo; los años habían pasado y si antes no lograban hablar con naturalidad entre ellos la distancia no iba a resultar un aliciente—, hace un año, en la tele. En realidad Yuzu, me llamó y prendí la televisión. —Se sentía idiota, al menos estaba balbuceando como uno.

—Supongo que en el desfile Otoño-Invierno. —Silencio, incómodo y estremecedor, la gente iba y venía por el largo pasillo, facultativos y pacientes por igual—. Si me disculpas. —Ishida trató de sonar respetuoso, pero el tono sonó inevitablemente altanero.

—Espera. —Lo frenó apenas había dado la vuelta.

Ishida esperó pacientemente, otra vez se ajustó los lentes. Podía ser que Kurosaki no se hubiera enterado del escándalo, no lo veía leyendo revistas de moda o sobre la farándula. Además si bien era conocido, no tanto para ocupar la primera plana.

—¿Qué?

—No, digo… que hace mucho que no nos vemos —dejó la oración suspendida, para después agregar—: ¿Vienes de… vacaciones o algo así?

—Algo así.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Suspiró, de manera escandalosa para que el muchacho frente a él se diera cuenta de lo impertinente que se estaba volviendo. ¿Qué era eso, un interrogatorio policial, acaso? Ya había tenido uno y no le apetecía pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

—No lo sé. —Había tantas cosas que no sabía Ishida Uryuu de su propia vida.

—Podríamos tomar algo; en un rato tengo mi descanso.

—Lo siento, Kurosaki, tengo mucho por hacer.

—Otro día.

—No sé.

Ichigo mostró entonces un semblante serio, casi igual al que solía mostrar en antaño cuando era un crío de tan sólo quince años.

—Sigues tan borde como siempre —espetó y Uryuu rió internamente, mas se preocupó en mostrar un semblante formal, que alejara lo más posible al otro. Pues por algo se había ido de Karakura, no le apetecía recuperar lo que había dejado atrás por libre albedrio—. Es sólo un café, Ishida.

—Algún día —concedió, pensando en sus adentro " _o sea nunca_ ".

—Si quieres puedo hablar con Chaddo, estará contento de verte, no debe saber que estás aquí.

Una ligera emoción lo embargó al escuchar el apodo de Yasutora, había sido un buen compañero durante su vida en Karakura, sin embargo no estaba allí para hacer presente el pasado que con tanto ahínco había buscado enterrar.

—Soy una persona muy ocupada, Kurosaki —se negó, tratando ahora de sacar a flote su parte más borde.

—Veo —remarcó con fastidio o más bien decepción.

Lo recordaba a Ishida algo latoso, pero sin dudas buena persona, incapaz de hacer o decir algo que hiciera sentir mal a otra persona. ¿Qué pretendía Kurosaki? No eran los mismos y ellos dos nunca habían sido amigos, propiamente hablando. No tenía sentido fingir y hacer de cuenta que le alegraba estar de regreso o ver a los suyos.

—¿Sigues aquí? —Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo voltear de nuevo. Era su padre.

—Ya me iba —respondió Uryuu.

—Señor Ishida —interrumpió el chico de pelo naranja—, hay de nuevo problemas con los turnos, Sasaki se ha quejado otra vez de que le toque el domingo.

—Dile a Sasaki que me tiene harto —murmuró dejándole unos papeles a su secretaria para luego encaminarse a su oficina.

—Eso ¿y además? —apuntaló—. Dice que el domingo tiene el cumpleaños de su nieto.

—Dile que su nieto va a cumplir todos los años, y que si todos los años va a faltar cuando cumpla años, entonces…

—¡Señor Ishida! —una enfermera caminaba a toda prisa, sosteniendo con dificultad algunos insumos—. En depósito dicen que no hay más gasas.

—¿Cómo que no? —Se frotó la sien—. En cuanto averigüe quién se los está robando…

Kurosaki sonrió levemente. Ishida padre lo miró rogándoselo con los ojos.

—No se preocupe, yo me encargo de ver qué ha pasado.

—Gracias.

Uryuu miró con recelo los gestos que ambos se dedicaban; ¿por qué esa confianza? Parecía ser que los dos hablaban sin palabras o que podían hacerse entender con algunas pocas miradas y expresiones.

—¿No podría hacer yo algunos cambios en los turnos? —solicitó Kurosaki, en pos de ayudar. Ryuuken lo miró resignado y negó con la cabeza, en algunos aspectos era igual al padre.

—Haz lo que quieras Ichigo.

Cuando el hombre de pelo blanco se metió a la oficina, Ichigo volteó encontrándose con su antiguo némesis todavía allí.

—¿Café? Porque veo que no estás muy apurado.

—No me gusta el café —Uryuu suspiró derrotado—, pero si tan desesperado estás por mi compañía —ironizó— puedo darte con el gusto de acompañarme hasta la salida.

—Me parece genial. —Intentó ser más irónico que Uryuu.

Comenzaron a caminar a la par, pero cada dos personas Kurosaki se detenía, algunos para consultarle respecto a pacientes concretos o para hacerle acotaciones banales e incluso, notó Uryuu, pedir " _permisos_ ", cuando lograron estar en el ascensor y por fin a solas, Ishida consultó con tacto.

—Dime. ¿qué lugar ostentas aquí?

—¿Ostentas? —Kurosaki no pudo evitar reír con ganas—. ¡¿Ostentas?! ¿Te has oído Ishida?

El mentado lo miró con altura y negó elevando las cejas.

—No se puede esperar otra reacción de un shinigami bruto.

—Ey —se ofendió, guardando compostura.

—Ostentar es sinónimo de presumir, presumir…

—Ya, me aburres Ishida, no estamos en la escuela. —Lo cortó en seco para luego retomar—. ¿Por qué me preguntas? Sólo soy médico generalista, la carrera es más corta. Ocupo un lugar de acuerdo a mi título, al igual que el resto…

—Pues yo no diría igual que el resto —murmuró ladino.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y un hombre de pronunciada calvicie ingresó saludando con una sonrisa al joven de pelo naranja.

—Kurosaki.

—Señor Sasaki.

Uryuu le regaló una escueta sonrisa a modo de saludo cordial, pero pareció más una mueca sobradora que otra cosa. Cuando el hombre bajó en planta baja, los dos se encaminaron a la salida.

—¿A qué te referías con eso? —volvió a inquirir el shinigami.

—Nada, déjalo así —respondió con desidia. Una garua constante había humedecido el asfalto—. Tomaré un taxi.

—No, ahora dime.

—Nada, es que me doy cuenta —dijo con tono de obviedad—. Es cierto eso de que tu padre te acomodó aquí, ya veo.

—Ah, dices por Ryuuken —suspiró Ichigo. Uryuu enarcó una sola ceja, "¿ _Ryuuken_?" Le sorprendió tanta familiaridad. Sí, sin dudas se había perdido de muchos cambios en ese tiempo, y lo que acotó Kurosaki afirmó ese pensamiento—. Tu padre es un buen tipo.

—¿Un buen tipo? —Las sorpresas parecían no acabarse.

—Sí, lo es —remarcó con convicción, le acompañó un asentimiento firme de cabeza—. Tiene mucho trabajo, un hospital público es mucha responsabilidad y tiene que estar en todo, trato de ayudarlo —realizó una mueca de aceptación—; ya sabes: tirar para su mismo lado.

—Ser su buchón —remarcó el Quincy notando que Ichigo no había cazado la expresión. Claro: el chico de ciudad hablando con el pueblerino. Intentó explicarse—: Eres algo así como su alcahuete.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, muy ofendido.

—Claro que no, sólo que hay muchos que quieren sacar ventaja; ya viste: los insumos que a diario faltan, cuando tu padre se ha asegurado que el pedido fue hecho y recibido. Pierde mucho dinero y tiene que lidiar día a día con…

—Ya, entendí —lo silenció, sonriendo apenas y divertido por la reacción. Es decir, le alegraba arrancarle esos pequeños gestos que solía portar años atrás, como el ceño fruncido—. Te lo decía en broma —mintió para que dejara de lado el discurso, poco le interesaba, y entonces Kurosaki reparó en el pormenor.

—Mal mentiroso como siempre.

—¿Y qué pretendes que piense? —Se rió de una manera tan falsa que resultó provocativo.

—Yo estudié, como todos, así que el puesto me lo gané si lo que estás pensando…

—No pienso nada en concreto al respecto, Kurosaki —dijo con formalidad—, pero no me vengas con un discurso moralista.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que ya veo como conseguiste el puesto, tu papá habló con el mío… —relató sobrador.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —interrumpió, comenzando a perder la calma. Mejor así, pensó Ishida, quizás con suerte se le quitaban las ganas de tratarlo.

—Muy loable de tu parte. Veo el sacrificio que has hecho para llegar tan alto.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Ishida? —cuestionó con dureza—. ¿Te molesta que tenga una buena relación con tu papá, estás celoso, tienes cinco años, qué? —Se sintió satisfecho, le había borrado de un plumazo la sonrisa socarrona de los labios dando paso a un semblante perturbado.

—Claro que no, idiota. Por mi pueden follar ustedes dos.

—Qué enfermo. —Se asqueó y luego chistó—. Bastante tengo con los idiotas que trabajan aquí y piensan igual que tú.

—Pero no puedes culparlos de que piensen así.

—Ya les demostré que soy un buen profesional, no me importa lo que piensen.

—Se nota que no te importa. —Volvió a ironizar, arrancándole otro gesto de fastidio.

Por fin un taxi estaba libre, se paró detrás de la línea y en cuanto abrió la puerta sintió la insistencia del shinigami. ¿Qué condenado problema tenía? ¿Tanto le urgía tomar un café con él, cruzar unas palabras?

—Vamos ¿qué dices? Le aviso a los chicos y podemos encontrarnos en el bar, tomar unas copas, charlar un…

—Estoy muy ocupado —reiteró metiéndose dentro del coche y cerrando la puerta.

—Mal mentiroso —reiteró el shinigami en un murmullo.

Uryuu hasta incluso sintió algo similar a la pena o al arrepentimiento cuando lo dejó bajo la lluvia con ese semblante de derrota. Suspiró recargándose en el asiento, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—¿A dónde lo llevo señor?

—Al hotel Kirai.

El viaje fue corto, lo bueno y lo malo que tenía Karakura: todo estaba cerca y a mano, lo único negativo era que también las personas, así que si uno se peleaba con alguien corría el riesgo de cruzárselo hasta en su propio jardín.

 

**(…)**

 

Amaneció con resaca y mal humor, el teléfono sonando hasta el hartazgo iba a ser la gota que colmara el vaso. Se puso de pie sintiendo que la cabeza se le caería, literalmente, en cualquier momento. Atravesó el mar de diseños que había estado estudiando hasta que llegó al pantalón, tirando sin querer con el pie una de las botellas semi vacías.

Sólo era su padre. Cierto, había olvidado llamarlo para comunicarle dónde se quedaría. Sí, el hotel Kirai, como si tuviera muchas opciones, era el mejor hotel de Karakura y no tenía una piscina cubierta (peor es nada). Habitación quince, número curioso, él no lo eligió, fue el que le dieron. Karma, seguro. ¿Desayuno? ¿Qué hora era? Muy temprano, con razón estaba de mal humor.

No supo por qué le dijo que sí, quizás porque estaba cansado de decir " _no_ " o de sentirse culpable. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con una camisa blanca entallada y masculina que él mismo había confeccionado (siempre usaba diseños propios), luego se colocó unos pantalones negros que simulaban cuero.

Parecía una estrella de rock, aunque en realidad ese era su look informal, le daba " _cosa_ " apersonarse en el hospital con ropas elegantes o cuidadosamente elegidas, que siempre había sido quisquilloso y eso con los años no se le había quitado, al contrario, debido a su profesión tenía que cuidar constantemente y al borde de la obsesión lo que usaba.

Buscó desesperado los lentes de marco blanco, había estado seguro de ponerlos, revolvió el bolso hasta que lo halló. Se observó en el espejo, algo que nunca había tocado de él había sido su pelo, eso se mantenía tal cual, mas su cuerpo había sufrido horas de gimnasio ¿Narcisismo? No, quizás la necesidad de tener algo para descargar tensiones y cuando no podía valerse del sexo para tal fin.

Además debía lucir los modelos que él confeccionaba, y el modelo no podía ser un chico escuálido y anémico. Además DJ era quien lo arrastraba a todo eso. DJ no era su nombre, desde ya, pero se había acostumbrado a llamar a su socio (más bien empleado) de esa forma. Una sola vez escuchó el nombre de la propia boca de DJ con su tono que le venía a recordar a un antiguo enemigo, un tono que opacaba cualquier atisbo de altanería en el Quincy dejándolo como un chico de pueblo a su lado.

DJ era especial, era quien le recordaba no emborracharse mucho cuando tenían una presentación al otro día, era quien le conseguía lo que necesitaba cuando lo necesitaba, y cuando no también; quien echaba educadamente a las damas que lo visitaban y quien le daba ese empujón final cuando sentía que no podía más y quería mandar todo al Averno.

Debía esforzarse, porque la ropa de hombre no se le daba tan bien como la femenina. Debía esforzarse, porque él era Ishida Uryuu, las cosas a él no le salían nunca bien (según y en palabras de su padre). Se colocó un poco de su perfume importado y salió rumbo al hospital.

Sintió las miradas de algunas enfermeras, más el cuchicheo constante; sabían que era el hijo del director (sobre todo los más decanos) o al menos lo sospechaban. Muchos lo reconocían como el Uryuu de siempre y lo saludaban más por cortesía que por verdaderas ganas.

Cruzó los pasillos con velocidad, quería meterse cuanto antes dentro de la oficina de su padre y dejar de lado esas miradas que lograban incomodarlo pese al tiempo… sabía que ya debería estar acostumbrado a que lo mirasen y hablasen de él, pero era más fuerte y DJ no estaba en los alrededores para distraerlo del pormenor.

Abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso.

—Te dije 9.30 —miró el reloj—, son 10.15 a.m.

Uryuu no dijo nada, suspiró con tedio y caminó hasta el banco libre frente al escritorio de su padre, pero no pudo evitar reparar en una personita a un costado de la enorme oficina. Una niña de aproximadamente cuatro años pintaba con lápices de colores. Ishida la miró con sorpresa y la niña lo escudriñó con la curiosidad propia de todo infante, pero de inmediato le restó importancia; recordando de súbito tomó el papel y corrió hacia Ryuuken.

—Mira abuelo, no me salió…

—No importa, el dibujo está lindo igual.

Ishida hijo tomó asiento con calma sin esbozar palabra alguna, notó como la niña tomaba lugar en la falda de su padre con total naturalidad y despreocupación.

—Ella es Amaya. —La presentó—. Amaya, él es Uryuu, mi hijo.

—Mucho gusto.

—Igualmente —correspondió Uryuu tratando de regalarle una sonrisa amable.

—Ve a decirle a Rita lo que quieres para desayunar.

La niña de largo cabello castaño se puso de pie y radiante se fue por la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una mirada al Quincy menor. Éste permaneció pegado al sitió, contempló a su padre cuando la niña se fue y la expresión se le escapó sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¿Abuelo? —Arqueó una ceja—. Acaso, ¿tienes otros hijos y yo no lo sabía?

—Me dice así. —Era tan obvio.

La gran incógnita era de dónde había salido la niña, Ryuuken no estuvo seguro por qué, pero tardó en revelarlo, incluso pareció no estar muy seguro de hacerlo. Intuición de padre, que le dicen.

—Ella es… —Uryuu dejó la oración a medio formar suponiendo acertadamente que era el pie que su padre necesitaba.

—La hija de Kurosaki —se acomodó la chaqueta y aclaró—: Kurosaki Ichigo —para disipar el ambiente tenso prosiguió—: Los martes a la mañana la trae al hospital, es el único día que Yuzu no puede cuidarla.

—¿Kurosaki está casado?

—Oh, no. —No dijo nada más, no era algo que le concernía, pero era evidente que Uryuu quería saber más, que necesitaba saber más.

—¿La madre? —Fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de la secretaria preguntándoles que querían para desayunar porque el chico de la cafetería estaba allí—. Un té por mi está bien —dijo Uryuu.

Ryuuken pidió por el intercomunicador lo mismo más medialunas, notó el semblante apocado en su hijo, pero éste extrañamente no se sentía en el lugar de averiguar esas cuestiones por las que en su momento debió haberse preocupado. O tal vez era otra cosa, no lo sabía.

Uryuu desayunó con prisa, le urgía mandarse a mudar cuanto antes, no tenía nada relevante que hacer, pero la incomodidad del inicio no se había ido con el tiempo y las preguntas capciosas de Ryuuken no ayudaban en nada a disipar esa horrible sensación.

Ishida padre se dio cuenta de que buscaba escapar, el problema residía en que venía escapando desde hacía años; ¿por cuánto tiempo más estaría en las mismas? Intentó no inmiscuirse, su hijo ya era un adulto y si no lo había escuchado en su juventud menos que menos lo haría en el presente.

Cuando se puso de pie la niña ingresó cual huracán, con total confianza y sin golpear, detrás de ella el supuesto padre. Uryuu miró hacia los costados como si de repente tuviera la necesidad de encontrar algo que lo hiciera invisible, más el rostro que profesaba Kurosaki dejaba en evidencia el mismo sentimiento.

Ryuuken lanzó una risa muy interna y se concentró en ayudarla a Amaya a juntar sus útiles.

—Espero que no te haya molestado. —Kurosaki tomó la mochila de la niña y la apremió a apurarse—. Vamos que no llegaremos a la escuela.

—Sabes que nunca molesta —dijo el director.

—Ishida —musitó el chico de pelo naranja observando a su antiguo compañero de clases.

—Kurosaki —correspondió en el mismo tono—. Muy bonita tu hija —dijo a modo de revelar lo evidente. Kurosaki le regaló una franca sonrisa y un asentimiento, era el padre ¿qué iba a decir?

—¿Usted es amigo de mi papá? —consultó la pequeña con suma despreocupación.

Ishida rió ante el mote de " _usted_ " aunque supuso que para la niña él era ya un señor. No respondió enseguida y, supuso, había sido tanto el tiempo que se tomó que lo hizo Ichigo en su lugar.

—Sí.

La forma de profesar ese " _sí_ " fue a modo de desafío, no dejaba lugar a ninguna objeción, como si le estuviera diciendo al mismo Uryuu " _por mucho que te pese SÍ somos amigos_ ". Como si fuera el mismo shinigami quien se rehusara a aceptar lo que Ishida le proponía: cortar los vínculos, hace de cuenta que lo vivido codo a codo no pasó.

Nadie puede borrar lo vivido, por mucho empeño que ponga.

Acabaron por salir los tres juntos, Uryuu no pudo evitar eso, ya tenía la chaqueta puesta cuando Kurosaki había ido en busca de la pequeña, pensó en tomar un ascensor distinto, pero le pareció demasiado descortés. Algo que le llamó la atención: él siempre había sido cortés, no obstante el tiempo vivido en Tokyo le enseñó que ser cortés con determinadas personas daba lugar a malos entendidos; había aprendido así a marcar diferencias para evitar que lo pasaran, literalmente, por encima. Ya no le preocupaba, por ende, serlo o no.

—¿Dónde estudia? —Uryuu no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta que tanto le interesaba, así que comenzó con lo más sencillo.

—En el mismo establecimiento que el nuestro —dijo esbozando una nostálgica media sonrisa—. Está en nivel inicial, ahora le dicen jardín de infantes, último año —agregó arreglándole el pelo a la niña para hacerle una coleta.

—No tiene tu mismo color de cabello. —Segundo intento, quizás de esa forma revelaría quien era la madre.

—Pero mi papá dice que lo va a tener —asintió con firmeza—, que yo lo tenía así a su edad… un poco más claro.

Llegaron a planta baja, Kurosaki la tomó en brazos para hacer más rápido y sin esperarlo una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban la mente del quincy fue respondida a medias.

—Mamá dice que estoy grande para que me hagan _upa_.

Eso significaba que la "madre" estaba con vida, existía, era una realidad en la vida de Ichigo, viudo no era, pero tampoco estaba casado; ¿y por qué, con un demonio, reparaba en esos detalles? Como si le importara.

—Y tiene razón, pero no vamos a llegar si no te hago upa. —Ishida lo miró y aprovechó para decirle—: ¿Quieres tomar algo? Digo, después. —Sentía que tenía mucho por aclararle aunque no fuera su obligación. Uryuu tomó aire antes de responder, pero Ichigo se le adelantó—. Ya sé, tienes mucho que hacer.

—Pues sí. —Arqueó las cejas, era una realidad aunque en gran parte mentira. Estaba en Karakura con el fin de alejarse del trabajo así que no estaba en sus planes hacerlo.

—¿Qué dices del fin de semana?

—Nos estaremos viendo así que… me fijo. —Acabó por acceder un poco; notó el rictus de Kurosaki, se había dado cuenta de que volvía a patearlo—. Veo cómo está mi agenda y te aviso.

Ichigo rió con mesura para luego murmurar:

— _Agenda_ —la carcajada fue más nítida—, _ostentar_.

Uryuu lo contempló con una expresión que parecía gritarle: " _Madura de una vez, Kurosaki_ ". La niña fue quien intercedió.

—¡Ya papá, llegamos tarde!  
—¡Cierto!

—Adiós, señor —saludó ella con la manito levantada y fue correspondida con el mismo gesto.

—Nos vemos, Ishida —desapareció rumbo a la cochera con la niña en brazos.

Uryuu los vio alejarse y volvió en sí cuando desaparecieron de su rango visual. Necesitaba algo fuerte. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió al hotel para permanecer todo el día encerrado en él. Prendió el celular del trabajo para encontrarse con un número exagerado de llamadas perdidas y mensajes. Volvió a apagarlo de inmediato y se dedicó a contemplar el techo con una botella de champagne recién pedida, esperando por la de sake.

 

**(…)**

 

Durante esa semana Ichigo no se lo cruzó, le preguntó incluso a Ryuuken, pero éste lo único que le dijo fue " _ni un llamado_ ". Se preocupó, no de manera verbal, pero Ishida supo verlo de todos modos y en consuelo agregó un " _está vivo_ ".

Fin de semana, y franco por fortuna, tener entre las manos el vaso con el trago largo y a sus amigos y hermanas alrededor le daba la paz que tanto necesitaba, observó el gigai de Kon al que, después de tantos años, se había acostumbrado a contemplar y a relacionar con el antiguo león de peluche. Un gigai de pelo negro y ondulado, cuya cabeza su dueño insistía en llevarla cubierta. Por el gorro asomaban algunos mechones.

—Te lo juro, si no pregúntale a Yuzu, ¿verdad? —La sacudió de un brazo. La chica estudió el rostro de su hermano, algo en su expresión la llevó a silenciar—. Estaba en una de esas revistas que ella suele comprar —agregó Kon con cierto deje de desprecio, la muchacha entornó los ojos—. ¡Ichigo, ¿me estás escuchando?!  
—Sí, maldición, te oigo con los oídos no con los ojos. —Volvió a posar la mirada en el contenido marrón del vaso.

—Igual ya sabes cómo son estas revistas, siempre andan exagerando para vender más —consoló Yuzu mirándola a Karin para que acotara algo. Sado, cual costumbre, se mantuvo en silencio.

—Es problema de él —fue lo único que dijo la morena, acomodándose los mechones largos de pelo que caían a lado.

Pese a que Yuzu mantuvo su cabellera inalterable, Karin había optado por dejárselo largo, a esas alturas por la cintura. Aunque lo negaba con ahínco, la gran razón de no cortárselo radicaba en que a Sado le gustaba así. Al menos ese había sido el primer piropo que le dedicó cuando todavía no eran novios.

—¿Qué dice la nota? —consultó Kurosaki dándose por vencido, Kon había llevado la revista como si fuera una prueba fehaciente o lo necesario para que creyera en su palabra.

Se la dejó frente a las narices y el shinigami comenzó a leer. Ishida Uryuu, el diseñador de ropa más joven de Tokyo, quien había alcanzado antes de los 30 años lo que muchos no logran incluso después, envuelto en un escándalo sexual.

Eso no era lo preocupante, ni siquiera que se tratara de un escándalo homosexual, y con un supuesto menor de edad. Sino que el chico en cuestión, un don nadie, había muerto de sobredosis en su casa, durante una fiesta que él había organizado.

Kurosaki tragó saliva.

—¿Trajiste la revista? —Reparó en el pormenor, frunciendo el ceño.

—Para que la veas. —Kon se ofendió y se la arrebató de malos modos—. No espero que me des las gracias, estoy curado de espanto contigo.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Nada —acotó el ex león de peluche, los gestos del gigai eran tan suyos—, creí que te iba a interesar.

—¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? ¿Se habrá fugado de la justicia? —Las preguntas de Yuzu parecían ser retóricas—. Dicen que fue detenido e indagado por la muerte.

—Lógico —espetó Karin—, murió en su casa de sobredosis mientras daba una fiesta; y se habla también de que mantenía un romance con él y que era menor de edad.

—Vaya —reparó Kon sonriéndole con malicia—, menos mal que estas revistas tontas no son para ti. Te sabes la nota mejor que yo —entrecerró los ojos— y eso que Yuzu que me tortura mes a mes, sé hasta los colores que están de moda.

—Mira, intento de humano —Karin se puso una mano en la cintura y lo señaló con el dedo índice—, no me provoques. Que haya leído la nota no quiere decir que me compré la revista ni mucho menos que la leí de pe a pa.

Kon miró a Yasutora.

—Se la compró, ¿cierto?

El coloso asintió ahogando una risa, la chica, sentado a su lado, lo fulminó con la mirada por semejante traición. Kurosaki rió apenas y volvió la vista a las hojas, había una sola foto de Ishida, vestido de una manera totalmente distinta a como lo había visto. Portaba tonalidades de marrón: zapatos, un pantalón de lino y una chaqueta larga con botones y cinto, sin dejar de lado la abultada bufanda rayada.

Parecía una persona seria, como siempre. Sólo que no llevaba los lentes.

Llegó la hora en la que cada uno tomaría su rumbo, al menos Sado y Karin. Yuzu y Kon le propusieron quedarse para el karaoke, pero Kurosaki quería irse a casa y tratar de dormir. Yuzu le recordó que Isshin lo esperaba al otro día para almorzar con Amaya.

Se despidió de los dos y se fue, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba quitarse de la cabeza la maldita nota. ¿A él qué demonios le importaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer Ishida? Ahora comprendía un poco mejor tanto hermetismo y las posibles razones del Quincy para escapar de Tokyo y refugiarse en Karakura.

No adivinó por qué, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con Ishida, quizás de decirle que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien, que ellos no lo juzgaban y que lo conocían bastante para asegurar o negar al respecto.

¿Le echaban la culpa de la muerte? Quizás sí, tal vez era responsable indirecto, pero lo que le perturbaba a Kurosaki era que, conociendo al Quincy, seguro se sentía plenamente responsable y se encontraba ahogándose en un vaso con agua. Era tan extremista Uryuu, era tan fácil hacerle sentir mal, culpable o responsable, incluso de lo que no tenía nada que ver.

Supo que si la montaña no iba a Mahoma, Mahoma debía ir a la montaña, no obstante esperó, quizás en la semana lo volvería a ver en el hospital. Dicho y hecho sucedió, de la manera menos esperada.

 

**(…)**

 

En urgencias siempre reinaba un constante caos. En cuanto fue avisado por una de las enfermeras más veteranas corrió como alma que lleva el diablo sin detenerse un segundo a reparar en los demás convalecientes, a fin de cuentas él no era médico de guardia. Ingresó corriendo la cortina y mantuvo distancia, en ese estado catatónico poco podía hacer y sabía que debía mantenerse alejado para permitirle a sus compañeros trabajar. Una de las doctoras lo miró.

—Kurosaki, ¿le has avisado al director?

—¿Cómo está?

—En shock, deberá ir a cirugía —se dirigió luego a una de las instrumentistas—, avisa a quirófano que le enviamos un paciente. Llama a hemoterapia y que vengan ¡ya! Necesitamos el factor y… ¡Kurosaki! ¡Reacciona! ¡Avísale al padre!

Estaba vivo, al menos estaba vivo, cubierto de sangre lo había visto en muchas ocasiones, no debía alarmarse. Volvió a correr por todo el hospital hasta llegar a la puerta del director, Rita lo miró, ella ya lo sabía, pero no le había dado tiempo a comunicárselo al mismo Ishida. Kurosaki tomó aire y trató de serenarse.

 

**(…)**

 

El corazón latiendo a un ritmo alarmante. Ryuuken trató de memorizar: era alérgico al durazno, pero eso ¿qué demonios importaba en el quirófano? A la penicilina no, operaciones anteriores, tampoco, Uryuu siempre había sido un chico sano.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Un accidente, señor —le contestó tratándolo como a un pariente más y no como al director—, por lo que sabemos chocó contra un camión repartidor, iba en un auto alquilado.

—¿Cómo está? —Kurosaki apareció de la nada, a duras penas había podido sacarse el trabajo de encima para subir a quirófano.

—Fuera de peligro, sufrió algunas fracturas de consideración —remarcó, y recordando frente a quienes estaban le cedió la historia clínica para que por su cuenta vieran el daño.

Ryuuken la tomó y a su lado Ichigo la leyó. ¿Drogas, alcohol? Ishida soltó el aire atorado en los pulmones y le dejó la planilla a Kurosaki para marcharse al exterior a fumar un cigarrillo. Estaba alcoholizado (mucho) y drogado al momento del accidente, en apariencias había sido un descuido suyo.

Uryuu nunca había sido un irresponsable.

—¿El conductor del camión? —consultó Ichigo.

—En perfecto estado, mañana le dan el alta —respondió el joven doctor—, por lo que sé el camión volcó por el impacto, pero el chofer salió ileso, algunas contusiones leves, sin embargo nada de importancia.

—¿Otros heridos?

—No, no… sólo ellos dos.

—¿Iba alguien más con el paciente? ¿Con Ishida? —Se corrigió.

—No, ambos iban solos. O eso creo, al hospital llegaron ellos dos nada más. —Como facultativo podía estar al tanto de todo lo concerniente a sus pacientes, pero el resto ya escapaba de su interés como profesional.

—Gracias. —Kurosaki decidió dejarlo libre para ir en busca de Ryuuken. Lo encontró, luego de mucho buscarlo, en la terraza. Fumaba un cigarrillo con un semblante estoico e inconmovible, como si no aconteciera nada estremecedor a su alrededor. Hasta en eso se parecía con el hijo—. Estará bien. —Fue lo único que supo decir Ichigo tratando de no mirar el cigarrillo.

—Lo sé —contestó con confianza y seguridad. Ryuuken negó con la cabeza en un gesto gracioso de incredulidad dándole una última pitada al cigarro. Hasta en eso Ichigo se parecía a Isshin. Eran de meterse en todo y estar preocupados por todos sin que nadie se los pidiera, pero tenían una particular forma de confortar—. ¿Vamos a trabajar? Que en teoría es lo que hacemos aquí. —Ryuuken se encaminó hasta la puerta siendo seguido por Ichigo.

Aguardaron todo el día por el parte médico, Uryuu había salido de quirófano y, para la noche, de terapia intensiva; no corría un riesgo mayor, había perdido mucha sangre, pero nada que en batallas anteriores no hubiera padecido. Fue puesto en una habitación especial para él solo. No por nada era el hijo del director.

 

**(…)**

 

Despertar y presenciar la " _amabilidad_ " de su padre era lo último que deseaba en ese momento, pero lo percibía a Ryuuken blando, no adivinaba por qué, quizás los años lo habían suavizado.

—Casi mueres, idiota.

—Qué lástima —le dedicó una media sonrisa— digo, por el _casi_.

—Sí, el problema es que _casi_ —remarcó la palabra— te llevas a alguien contigo.

" _Si vas a morir hazlo solo, no arrastres a los demás contigo_ " ¿eso era lo que estaba queriéndole decir? Recordó de súbito el choque, el camión volcando y el ruido ensordecedor. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

—¿La persona que iba manejando? —consultó con dificultad, apenas podía hablar y sentía una presión en el pecho a causa de las fracturas—. ¿Hubo heridos?

—No, por suerte. —El reproche siempre implícito—. Estás quebrado como un huevo —señaló el arnés que le impedía mover la pierna derecha— así que pasarás un tiempo aquí.

—¿Cuánto?

—El que te tome recuperarte —espetó con dureza, como si estuviera diciéndole: _bien merecido te lo tienes_.

Llevó una mano al estómago notando que incluso se había fracturado algunas costillas. Dolía, y eso pareció traducirse en sus ojos puesto que su padre se acercó al suero para desajustar la chapa del mismo calculando el goteo.

—¿Mis lentes?

—Y te preocupas por tus lentes —chistó en un murmullo.

—Mis cosas —reafirmó.

—Las tengo yo, en la oficina; ¿por qué tanto interés, tienes algo que ocultar? —Su hijo elevó las cejas y no se dignó a responder—. Les pediré que te traigan el desayuno ahora.

—No tengo hambre —rechazó mirándose el yeso del brazo izquierdo, es que tampoco así podría comer.

Ryuuken tampoco agregó algo, leyó la historia una vez más para ver si había habido algún cambio en la mañana y se marchó del cuarto sin dedicarle una última mirada. Vaya que estaba enojado. Era tan fácil -al menos para Uryuu- hacerlo enfurecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurosaki esperaba volver a verlo, pero no en esas circunstancias. Caminó con el paso firme que todo doctor presume a través de los pasillos, no obstante esa energía fue menguando a medida que se acercaba a la habitación. Ingresó con el ceño fruncido, sin reparar en la sonrisita que su viejo gesto le había arrancado a Uryuu, fue él quien habló primero.

—Ok, Kurosaki, si vienes con esos ánimos puedes marcharte. —El muchacho de pelo naranja no se molestó en responderle, se acercó a la planilla al pie de la cama y la leyó.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Creo que bien.

—La sacaste barata.

El mismo reproche tácito en la mirada, suspiró volviendo a reiterar.

—Ya, tengo bastante con mi padre como para encima tener que soportarte a ti —murmuró e Ichigo desvió la vista a la planilla y garabateó en ella, luego volvió a mirarlo con la misma rudeza del inicio—. ¿Qué me miras así? —Se molestó el Quincy, podía tolerar un reproche de Ryuuken, bien o mal era su progenitor, pero no de cualquier otra persona.

—En el momento del accidente estabas muy alcoholizado, y se descubrió una sustancia en la sangre… —Fue sutil.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—¿Desde hace cuánto que consumes?

—Solo son pastillas y nada más las tomo cada tanto —luego reparó en un detalle—; además, ¿qué carajo te importa?

—Soy tu doctor —se ufanó.

—¡En tus sueños! —Vio que asentía—. Pediré que me cambien de doctor entonces. —Intentó incorporarse para llamar a la enfermera, pero Kurosaki le puso, con delicadeza, una mano en el pecho.

—No te muevas, tienes que estar quieto.

—¿De verdad eres mi doctor? —consultó con evidente desesperación.

—¿Algún problema?

—Eres muy joven.

—Prejuicioso —espetó Kurosaki entre dientes cambiando el suero casi vacío por uno lleno, trabajo de las enfermeras, pero que no le costaba nada hacer—. Y no te preocupes, yo no lo soy.

—Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?

Esa pregunta la encontró ofensiva. Ichigo tardó en responder, volteó y lo miró, ya no con dureza, su gesto neutro no le indicaba nada al Quincy. Parpadeó y realizó un movimiento con la cabeza instándolo a responderle.

—Es obvio. —Frunció la frente, parecía que quería decir mucho más, pero en eso quedó.

—¿Por qué es obvio?

—Eres mi amigo.

—Nunca lo fuimos —contradijo arqueando las cejas, con desmesurada y fingida felicidad. Como las viejas coquetas de alta suciedad que sonríen, pero en el fondo ven a uno cual escoria de la sociedad.

—Oh, vamos, Ishida —estaba harto de todo eso— ¿puedes madurar?

—¿Yo? —Se removió inquieto y el arnés acompañó el movimiento con el característico ruido—. Tú pareces haberte quedado en el pasado Kurosaki. Nunca fuimos amigos —recalcó con cierto deje de fastidio—. ¡No lo somos! Así que no tienes excusas para venir aquí.

—Eres una patada en el culo, como siempre, Ishida.

—Un placer —ironizó con exageración.

—Y un inmaduro —notó la mirada del pelinegro y agregó con énfasis—: ¡Sí! Un inmaduro. ¿Puedes dejar de actuar como si tuviéramos quince años? —Luego musitó con más calma—: El que se quedó en el pasado eres tú, por Dios… ahora somos adultos ¿o me saldrás con que los Quincy y los shinigami…?

—Cállate —lo censuró entre dientes y con profundo fastidio.

—Mira, Ishida, no sé qué mierda te habrá pasado —luego meditó sus propias palabras— o sí sé, no es el caso, pero esto no es Tokyo, es Karakura.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

Sin más se fue de la habitación dando un portazo. Ishida lo maldijo, una y mil veces. Desde que le había soltado esa frase se quedó dándole vueltas tratando de encontrarle un significado. Quizás era cierto, desde que había llegado a Karakura no había podido desprenderse del papel que ejercía en Tokyo.

Allí era necesario estar a la defensiva, más en el ambiente donde él se manejaba. Las personas no eran tratadas como tal. Todos eran enemigos de todos, todos buscaban escalar posiciones sin importarle a quien destruían en el proceso para lograrlo. Todos eran poca cosa, en comparación a él (y en palabras de DJ, pues no había mejor adulador que él).

Se olvidaba que no estaba en Tokyo, que nadie quería quitarle nada, que no necesitaba apartar a las personas, que podía ser él y no fingir más ser alguien que no era y que no le agradaba, pero que en su momento necesitó creer para poder ser fuerte y triunfar.

 

**(…)**

 

Cuando su padre fue a verlo a la noche cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba quedando horas extras, ¿por él? No quiso ser tan ególatra. No parecía tan enojado como al inicio, pero se encontraba taciturno, como si buscara la forma de hablar con su hijo sobre un tema delicado. Al final no soltaron más que algunas escuetas palabras, Ishida hijo le recalcó al mayor lo mismo que a las enfermeras: No quería visitas, de nadie.

Su padre asintió y de inmediato Uryuu se sintió idiota: ¿Quién iría a visitarlo? Intentó no mosquearse por el pormenor, por caer en la cuenta de que no tenía nada, ni siquiera amigos que se preocuparan por él; la poca gente que conocía en Tokyo, a excepción de DJ, era gente superficial que no visitaba hospitales salvo por algo concerniente a ellos mismos. Además no le había avisado a nadie que estaba en Karakura.

Sólo Ichigo sería su constante y molestia visita, pese a que una y otra vez lo echaba con esa delicadeza tan especial que le había instruido Ryuuken. Era asombroso como año a año se parecía más a él. Huraño, distante, intratable. Esa tarde en particular estaba de notable mal humor, llevaba dos semanas postrador en cama y aunque le habían sacado el yeso del brazo por una rápida y misteriosa curación (luego descubrió que no era yeso sino algo similar para evitar el movimiento), seguía con medio cuerpo inmóvil.

Pensó, de inmediato, en Orihime y cuando Kurosaki lo fue a visitar el nombre escapó de sus labios.

—Inoue-san.

Pareció ser que había dicho una mala palabra en vez de un nombre, Kurosaki se quedó viéndolo y fue tanto el estupor que Ishida se quedó quieto, incapaz de decir algo, tratando de pensar qué pudo haber dicho o cómo para que Ichigo se quedara petrificado así. El shinigami perdió la mirada a la planilla y murmuró.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Que venga a curarme.

—¿Y cómo le explicamos a todo el hospital de tu milagrosa recuperación? —cuestionó con tono tranquilo, empezaba a parecerse más a un doctor—. Además desde la guerra no ha usado sus poderes y parece que ya no puede. —Elevó apenas la mirada para estudiar la reacción del Quincy.

Le valía poco a él, quería a Orihime allí, cuanto antes, así podía mandarse a mudar. No obstante sabía que Ichigo tenía razón, una pronta recuperación sería tildada de milagrosa y, oh Dios, no quería medios de comunicación encima. Reparó en un detalle y trató de preguntarlo con calma, pero antes, la cuota diaria de antipatía.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kurosaki, no te cansas de dedicarme tu lástima?

—Yo no te tengo lástima. —Luego meditó—. O sí, al ver tu comportamiento de adolescente, pero sólo en momentos como estos. —Uryuu hervía de la bronca, se notaba que estaba de mal humor y la presencia de Ichigo no ayudaba a hacer el día más llevadero—. ¿Almorzaste?

—¿La porquería que dan aquí? —exageró, la calidad de la comida era buena, más tratándose del hijo del director.

—Lo que sea, ¿comiste?

—Sí —musitó con molestia.

—Ayer tuviste fiebre a la noche, es normal.

—Ah, eras tú. —Recordaba una sombra difusa, vigilándolo y tocándolo… más bien acariciándole la frente.

—Ayer tuve guardia nocturna.

—¿Y qué haces aquí todavía? —El tono no perdía la dureza.

—Sigo. —Las ojeras hablaban por si solas, ni siquiera tenía ánimos para sostener una disputa con el Quincy. Se produjo un breve silencio que fue apenas interrumpido por el ruido que ocasionaba el doctor buscando algo en una bolsa. Se cercioró de que todo estuviera y se acercó a la cama del muchacho—. Eres raro, pero traté de traer cosas que pudieran interesarte. —Qué considerado, pensó Ishida, pero no lo dijo. Estudió lo que había dentro de la bolsa con una curiosidad rayana lo infantil, arrancándole la primera sonrisa al sustituto quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad de reclamarle—: De nada.

El Quincy lo miró, reparando en él como si fuera la primera vez.

—Déjame ver que trajiste y después van las gracias. —Libros, en la mayoría compendios de escritores ya fallecidos.

—No hay best sellers, sé que no te gustan —aclaró y Uryuu reprimió una sonrisa.

Fue más fuerte que él, necesitaba hacerle entender cuál era su lugar.

—¿Y tú que sabes de mí? Hace diez años que no nos vemos. —Tenía razón, los gustos podían cambiar con el tiempo. Ichigo guardó silencio, como si estuviera dolido, entonces Ishida se vio en la obligación de agregar—: Pero tienes razón, al menos en eso no he cambiado.

—Y sí en todo lo demás —murmuró con calma, casi con dolor.

El Quincy levantó la vista escudriñando al shinigami, éste buceó en los ojos oceánicos de Uryuu; pudo verlo, detrás de esa muralla de hielo se escondía el Quincy altanero que él había conocido, ese que se preocupaba por sus amigos sin demostrarlo, ese que hacia todos sus movimientos, desde las sombras, para ayudar a sus seres queridos.

Se rehusaba a creer que ese Ishida había muerto; las personas pueden cambiar, pero en esencia siempre son las mismas. Lo vio con nitidez en la expresión del convaleciente, el Uryuu que él había conocido yacía allí, dormido. Esperando tal vez por el beso de su príncipe para despertar.

Uryuu sonrió, en su adolescencia su príncipe azul era ese chico de cabellera anaranjada; y la sonrisa se volvió carcajada al imaginar lo que pensaría Kurosaki de saber eso, que tan bien había sabido guardar.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—La cara de idiota que tienes, Kurosaki —desvió.

—Bien, volvemos a los viejos tiempos.

Notó en el tono de voz que ya no había " _distancia_ "; que ya no buscaba herirlo y apartarlo. Le había salido débil, cual protocolo que ellos han de seguir como regla Universal e inamovible.

—Gracias.

—Era hora —reprochó Kurosaki—. ¿Te están atendiendo bien?

—Como un príncipe —y no exageraba, no hubo sarcasmo en sus palabras—. Tanto que agobia. ¿Quién les dijo, por todos los dioses, que soy el hijo del director?

El turno de reír fue el de Ichigo, luego otro silencio de esos incómodos sobrevino, de repente ambos tenían mucho por decirse y preguntarse. De pasar a estar diez años sin saber en lo absoluto nada del otro, en dos minutos tenían esa imperiosa necesidad de saberlo todo y a la vez. Kurosaki pareció ser quien reunió coraje para abrir la boca, pero fue interrumpido por la enfermera de turno.

—Doctor —la chica, muy jovencita, señaló a sus espaldas—, la policía está aquí y quieren hacerles unas preguntas al paciente.

Kurosaki miró y vio a dos uniformados, pensó que tal vez por el accidente, aunque un poco tarde venían a acordarse, asimismo recordaba que ya habían estado el mismo día. Asintió permitiéndoles pasar, pero la expresión de Uryuu rogaba por lo contrario. Él sabía por qué estaban ahí y estaba dispuesto a declarar otra vez, pero la presencia de Ichigo le incomodaba.

Por fortuna fueron los policías quienes le pidieron que se retirara, aun así Kurosaki se quedó tras la puerta, Ishida pudo verlo a través de la persiana americana… eran tan idiota. Eso no se iba con los años.

Las preguntas obvias y las respuestas, por demás, obvias; ¿por cuánto tiempo más iban a seguir molestándolo con lo mismo? Además su abogado había arreglado todo, en teoría. Recordó el teléfono apagado, quizás había recibido un aviso o citación y no se había aparecido (lógico).

Cuando los policías se fueron Kurosaki ingresó de vuelta con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ishida tenía la mirada perdida, puesta en la blanca pared.

—¿Vinieron por lo del chico que falleció? —Por fin lo soltaba. La mirada del Quincy ahora se posó en él, con desesperación y fastidio.

—¡Vete! —¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que ya lo sabía? Odiaba su vida pública, en el presente más que nunca—. ¡Vete, Kurosaki! —Tomó uno de los libros que el mentado le había traído y se lo arrojó por la cabeza, en su situación era lo único que podía hacer.

La intranquilidad de Uryuu no era nada sano, para ninguno de los dos. Ichigo suspiró y sin decir nada giró y se marchó de la habitación. Por fortuna terminaba su turno y podría irse a casa a descansar.

Uryuu arrojó el resto de los libros que estaban sobre la cama a un costado dando a parar sobre el piso, y se quebró. Quizás porque se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo no había cambiado a Ichigo, seguía siendo condenadamente adorable y sensible con el sentir de los demás. Eso le crispaba los nervios, no necesitaba su amistad ni su lástima, ni mucho menos su empatía.

El shinigami estaba al tanto, debía saber lo sucedido por culpa de las revistas; y algo en él, en su actitud de ir a romperle la paciencia día a día, le decía que no le importaba el escándalo… así era Ichigo a fin de cuentas. Pero iluso el Quincy si creía que con eso sería suficiente para derrotar al shinigami sustituto. Éste parecía insistir en busca de algo, o bien como si insistiendo lograra " _algo_ ", un cambio en Ishida o tal vez sacarlo de ese sopor. O sencillamente recuperar el tiempo perdido, ese que había dejado pasar por mera cobardía.

Se olvidaba que no existía pasado ni futuro, sólo presente; se olvidaba que el tiempo no se puede recuperar y que a veces sí es tarde.

Ishida intentó demostrárselo, pero era tan terco que al otro día, por la tarde, lo tenía de nuevo en su habitación. Era su divertimiento diario gritarle al shinigami, no obstante en esa ocasión y dado lo acaecido no pudo más que quedarse mirándolo con una expresión extraña. Mitad de vergüenza y mitad de enfado por hacerle sentir precisamente vergüenza.

Él no tenía por qué experimentar ese sentimiento, le valía poco lo que Kurosaki opinara sobre su vida.

¿A quien quería engañar? Desde chico, en el fondo, siempre le importaron las apariencias y el _qué dirán_.

—Empezamos bien —reparó el shinigami—, todavía no me has gritado.

—Ya me resigné —chistó, perdiendo la mirada.

Kurosaki se quedó de pie estudiándolo, parecía triste… no le gustaban las caras tristes, nunca le había gustado presenciar la tristeza de las personas, incluso siendo doctor era algo que no podía manejar muy bien. Se acercó al Quincy y tomó una silla, percibió el suspiro exagerado de él, pero no se inmutó.

—Ey, cuando salgas de aquí... —balbuceó, tratando de buscar algo que lo sacara de ese estado, ¡prefería que le gritara! antes que permanecer así en esa lejanía—. Me debes un café.

—No te debo nada, Kurosaki —murmuró sin mirarlo. Cerró los ojos, debía darle conversación por al menos unos minutos o no se iría satisfecho de allí—. ¿Y tu hija?

—Con Orihime.

La gran incógnita había sido por fin respondida. Poco a poco posó la mirada en el shinigami, éste parecía no querer hablar al respecto o al menos no había continuado con el tema.

—¿Es la madre? —Estupidísima la pregunta, pero salió sola, sin que pudiera detenerla. Ichigo sólo asintió en respuesta, entonces Ishida reparó en detalles -era bueno para eso- y necesitó saber más—. ¿Yuzu la cuida?

—Cuando trabajamos, a la mañana, porque a la tarde Amaya va a la escuela, igual es sólo por éste año… el entrante empieza la primaria, doble escolaridad. —Recordó el encuentro fortuito de su hija con el Quincy y agregó—: Los martes no puede porque a la mañana Yuzu va a la universidad, sigue la misma carrera que tú.

—Yuzu debe tener… —Hizo cálculos mentales.

—Sí, está grande, y siempre fue toda una madraza —arqueó las cejas—, el día que lo sea… —Volvió en sí—. Por eso con Orihime nos quedamos tranquilos sabiendo que la cuida ella.

—¿Y tu padre?

—¿Estás tratando de ser cortés? —Le sonrió, era un detalle encantador por parte de Ishida, más a lo que venía acostumbrado con él.

—Estoy aburridísimo, Kurosaki. —Se removió en la cama para sentarse un poco y el arnés acompañó el movimiento—. Hace casi un mes que estoy acá, le hablo hasta a las paredes. Sé la vida personal de cada enfermera.

Kurosaki rió con sentidas ganas y decidió darle un poco de conversación, le contó sobre los ex compañeros de secundaria y qué había sido de sus vidas, Uryuu no se sorprendió cuando la relación de Yasutora y Karin salió en la conversación, no supo por qué, pero le pareció natural, hasta casi previsible.

—Viven juntos, cerca de la estación de servicio —agregó como dato.

—¿Se van a casar?

Ichigo elevó los hombros, no lo sabía, pero era cuestión de tiempo, esos dos se querían de verdad y lo más loco es que se entendían a la perfección.

—¿Y Yuzu?

—A Yuzu no le conozco novio nuevo —la imagen de Kon surcó su mente como un cometa y frunció la frente ante la idea—, pero supongo que en eso andará y no ha querido decirme nada. —Volvió en sí agregando—: Vive todavía con mi papá, ella es muy apegada a él. Y Kon también… Kon se quedó con mi cuarto.

—¿Kon? —Sonrió, pero la sonrisa se tornó carcajada—. ¿Tiene un cuarto para sí solo?

Se imaginaba las visitas y la oportuna explicación: " _Esta es la sala, éste es el baño y esta es la habitación del peluche_ ", estalló en risas, Kurosaki entendió su postura y reveló con calma.

—Tiene gigai.

—¡No!

—Deberías verlo —asintió—, le queda muy bien aunque no parece japonés. —Carcajeó levemente.

—Tráeme unas fotos.

—Después te traigo, hay muchas.

—Pero ¿cómo… un gigai, Urahara…? —preguntó de manera inconexa.

—Urahara se marchó —negó perdido en el recuerdo—, volvió a la Sociedad de Almas. Le hizo el gigai a Kon poco antes de marcharse… Cronológico.

—Es decir…

—Que envejece con el tiempo, tiene un límite de vida coherente con la expectativa masculina de vida actual.

—O sea que saben cuándo…

—No —negó con firmeza, había entendido la media oración—, Urahara tuvo el cuidado de no decirnos, a ninguno, y me consta que ni siquiera a mi padre, cuándo dejará de funcionar o cuándo se apagará.

—Pero si eso pasa, Kon…

—Es un alma modificada —explicó con calma trayendo a la memoria las palabras del tendero—; pero un alma al fin, está ligada al cuerpo, si el cuerpo deja de funcionar también su alma. Ojo, que Kon lo quiso así.

—¿Sí? —Le sorprendió, aunque se preguntó si aceptaría la inmortalidad o casi perpetuidad como premio y no necesitó respuesta, era lógico. Debía ser espantoso ver como los seres más queridos dejaban el mundo mientras uno permanecía en él.

Un breve silencio se instaló, Ishida quería saber más, ahora sí; no obstante fue Kurosaki quien se le quedó mirando esperando por sus palabras, sin embargo él no estaba allí como visita, una doctora apareció para recordárselos, interrumpiendo la amena conversación.

—Kurosaki, te estuve buscando por todo el hospital.

—Hubieses empezado por aquí —se bufó.

Ishida sintió una pizca de ¿celos?, la muchacha era tan joven como Ichigo, quizás rondaba los treinta, pero era hermosa, de largo cabello negro y lacio, y le hablaba con demasiada confianza.

—El paciente de la 38 se queja de dolor, es tuyo ¿verdad?

—¿El de la gangrena en los dedos? ¿El indigente?

—Sí, además te busca asistencia social por ese tema.

Ichigo no parecía querer irse, pero no tenía opciones, miró a Ishida y se puso de pie con desgano para irse con ESA, así lo sintió el Quincy, pero de inmediato se reprendió sintiéndose estúpido. Lo que un poco de atención a su insignificante persona ocasionaba, se aferraba a Ichigo porque en ese momento y en esa circunstancia era lo único que tenía, o casi, ya que su padre ingresando le vino a demostrar que al menos algo -no material- en la tierra le quedaba.

Había estado diez años lo más bien y sólo por una tarde iba a sucumbir. Se consoló diciendo que cuando se fuera de allí esas ideas absurdas y ese sentimiento de necesidad lo abandonarían y volvería a ser el sarcástico, altanero y borde diseñador de moda que había sido en ese último tiempo, ese que no necesitaba nada de nadie y que lo tenía todo.

Sin dudas lo sería, su padre se apersonó para decirle que le sacarían los yesos y que pronto podría marcharse. Pensaba escaparse de igual modo apenas pudiera moverse. Como si fuera posible en ese hospital, parecía tener tatuado en la frente " _soy el hijo del director_ ".

 

**(...)**

 

Intuía que Ichigo estaba esperando a que comenzara a contarle de su vida, pero no le apetecía bucear en esa porquería.

Aborrecía los miércoles, era el día que la enfermera más joven tenía franco. Una chica admiradora de él, según supo, y que le permitía fumar un cigarrillo por las noches.

Por fortuna le habían quitado los yesos. A duras penas podía caminar luego de estar más de un mes en cama, pero se las ingenió para llegar hasta la ventana no sin antes retirar el paquete de cigarrillos escondido bajo el colchón.

Se recargó en ella observando el panorama ante sus ojos. La tranquila Karakura, en silencio. La diferencia con la bulliciosa Tokyo era acogedora, recordó así cuánto le gustaba vivir en ese sitio; ¿y por qué se había ido? Claro, para estudiar.

Le dio una fuerte pitada al cigarrillo, detestaba fumar a las apuradas, pero no tenía demasiadas opciones, tampoco era su intención comprometer a las enfermeras.

El cigarrillo se consumía lentamente entre sus dedos mientras permanecía absorto, perdido en los recuerdos. Odiaba pensar en la Guerra de Invierno, pero siempre fue consciente de que pisar otra vez Karakura representaba despertar esas reminiscencias.

Recordó el domo y a Orihime. Kurosaki no estaba casado con ella, pero tenía una hija. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Había dejado de ser adolescente desde hacía bastante, no estaba en ese momento de su vida para enrollarse y buscarse más problemas de los que tenía; pero su mente parecía no estar dispuesta a hacerle caso y los recuerdos manaban sin control.

La puerta se abrió, la enfermera de turno no podía ser, hacía quince minutos había pasado y a la noche los pasillos solían estar desiertos. Trató de tirar el cigarro por la ventana sabiendo que de todos modos el característico olor lo delataría.

—Fumando —reprochó el invasor viendo como el otro agitaba la mano tratando de disipar el humo en un intento vano de ocultar lo evidente.

—¿Qué quieres, Kurosaki? —Fue lo único que pudo decir, sabía que estaba en falta.

—Fumando —repitió en la penumbra, más allá de la sorpresa que le causó ver al chico que en un pasado era tan quisquilloso con la salud, no podía creer que fuera capaz de tener esos vicios en un lugar como ese y en esas circunstancias—. Es un hospital público. De más está decir que no puedes fumar y menos en tu estado.

—Entendido, doctor. —Llevó una mano a la sien, cual saludo militar.

—Conoces las consecuencias de fumar, ¿cierto? —reprochó, y pensaba valerse del mismo Ryuuken.

—No molestes, Kurosaki —solicitó hastiado—. Lo último que me faltaba, que tú vengas a sermonearme.

—No puedo creerlo de Ishida Uryuu —hubo algo de gracia en sus palabras—, siempre un chico tan sano —resaltó con fingido tono solemne.

—Ya has visto, las personas cambian. —Fue a recordárselo, para ver si de esa forma entendía que por mucho que quisiera no volverían el tiempo atrás.

—Veo —asintió tragándose todo lo que quería decirle, pero no pudo con su genio—; consumes drogas…

—Son pastillas nada más.

—Drogas al fin —remarcó—, alcohol —continuó enumerando—, cigarrillos —arqueó las cejas—. ¿Qué más? ¿Qué ha sido del Ishida que conocí?

—Tú no tienes una idea —musitó de manera apenas audible.

—¿De qué?

—Nada —negó, no tenía sentido hablar al respecto—, te puedo asegurar que en el mundo donde me muevo —dijo haciendo referencia a su profesión— no es nada, soy un niño de probeta.

—Oh, puedes ser si quieres un chico rudo, ¿no? —se burló e Ishida frunció la frente.

—Tuve posibilidades de probar otras cosas, pero no soy tan idiota como para caer en esas.

Se conocía; de aceptar las drogas que mil veces le ofrecían y circulaban frente a sus narices se hubiera vuelto irremediablemente adicto. Él era consciente de lo dependiente que solía ser, lo obsesivo-compulsivo y maníaco. En una época fue adicción a los libros, luego al estudio, más tarde a todo lo demás.

No, sí caía en esas redes no saldría jamás, por eso nunca se atrevió siquiera a probar algo más fuerte que una pastilla comercial.

—DJ siempre andaba detrás mío vigilándome —rememoró, con una sonrisa nostálgica, diciéndoselo más a sí mismo que a su interlocutor—. DJ es mi… —no supo cómo llamarlo— mi mano derecha —aclaró, ahora sí, mirando al sustituto.

—El chico que murió —Kurosaki no fue sutil, cierto, pero no encontraba otra forma de preguntarlo— ¿también estaba en las mismas?

Ishida no entendió la pregunta y aunque quiso molestarse no le salió gritarle como la vez que le había hecho una interrogación similar. Se limitó a callar, Ichigo tomó ese silencio como algo positivo y le dio tiempo, el que necesitara para hablar.

—Él consumía de todo. —Vio que el muchacho de pelo naranja se recargaba contra la pared dispuesto a escucharlo—. Vivía drogado —chistó con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué hacías con una persona así?

Uryuu elevó un hombro y trató de buscar la respuesta, como si nunca antes se hubiera hecho esa pregunta. Dio la vuelta para recargarse contra la ventana.

—No sé… supongo que… —calló de repente para mirarlo— supongo que me recordaba un poco a ti —luego le fue menester aclarar en qué—: físicamente hablando, además tenía tu mismo carácter de mierda. —Bien, eso por fin había callado al latoso shinigami. Sin embargo, pasada la sorpresa, Ishida caminó con cierta dificultad hacia la cama para acostarse, sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban por la falta de costumbre—. Me agradaba estar con él —reanudó, tapándose con las frazadas—, al principio por lo menos. —Percibió que Kurosaki lo estaba dejando hablar así que prosiguió sin esperar acotación alguna—. Él no era parte del mundo de la moda. Era un inmigrante, un chico de barrio, común y corriente, ni siquiera tenía dónde caerse muerto.

—Era menor de edad, ¿cierto? —indagó e Ishida asintió.

—Tenía diecisiete cuando lo conocí, yo en ese entonces contaba con veinticinco —evocó.

—¿Lo querías? —Breve elipsis. De nuevo Ishida parecía estar buscando la respuesta a una pregunta nunca antes hecha.

—¿Sabes? —fue su réplica— cuando pasó lo que pasó no lloré, supongo que siempre supe en el fondo que él iba a terminar así. Como cuando tienes a un ser querido con una enfermedad terminal, sabes que en cualquier momento va a morir. —Lo miró con reserva—. Sí, supongo que lo quería… y tanto que prefería verlo muerto, por duro que suene. —Sonrió—. Antes que en ese estado deplorable prefería verlo muerto —reiteró con convicción. Acomodó la almohada tras la espalda, a duras penas podía ver el rostro de Kurosaki en la media luz, pero percibía de igual modo la impaciencia de éste—. Él estaba conmigo quizás porque obtenía todo eso. Cuando organizaba fiestas iba gente de todo tipo y él se daba un gran banquete —dijo haciendo alusión a las drogas—. Eso nunca le faltó a mi lado.

Se cuestionaba el detalle en el presente. Se sentía responsable, desde ya; de forma directa e indirecta.

—La policía te busca por eso, ¿no?

—¿Qué pasa, Kurosaki? —preguntó extrañado— ¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Porque quiero saber de ti —respondió con calma—, quiero tratar de entenderte, nunca pude hacerlo, pero tengo fe en que algún día podré.

—¿Y por qué? —la pregunta fue capciosa. Ichigo sonrió de una forma muy nítida, lo habían cachado. Uryuu ignoró el gesto para continuar hablando, recién comprendía cuánto necesitaba hacerlo, cuánto necesitaba hablar de ese tema tan delicado con alguien como Kurosaki, que sólo lo escuchara, sin juzgarlo. Conocía a ese shinigami lo suficiente como para animarse a revelarle todas esas cuestiones que tenía guardadas—. La policía me está investigando por una supuesta red de narcotráfico —vio el rictus de Ichigo y se apresuró a aclarar—, no tengo nada que ver con eso aunque… —dudó en revelarlo—, aunque en un inicio necesité hacer algunos trabajos "sucios" —realizó un leve movimiento con la cabeza cual asentimiento—, vender —aclaró—. Necesitaba dinero. —Parecía estar excusándose.

—Bueno, lo de chico rudo se queda corto —bromeó elevando las cejas.

—Es un mundo de mierda el de la moda —reconoció, cuestionándose qué demonios hacia él metido en ese mundo. Ichigo parecía estar haciéndose la misma interrogación.

No lo supo, Ishida Uryuu no podía precisar con exactitud cómo fue que terminó en esas, sólo se encontró un día rodeado de gente importante, con conexiones, que él necesitaba para poder triunfar y salir del anonimato.

—Estuviste preso —pareció una pregunta, pero fue una afirmación.

—No, preso no —negó con firmeza—; detenido, que es distinto. Me indagaron por la muerte, desde ya, pero mi abogado arregló todo.

—¿Y para qué te buscaban el otro día? —Se sentó en la cama, cansado de estar de pie.

—Había sido citado a declarar y no me presenté. Por fortuna pasó lo del accidente así que tuve excusa.

—Por fortuna dices… —murmuró en son de reproche.

Se produjo otro silencio en el que pudieron observarse en la penumbra con una curiosidad nunca antes experimentada. Ichigo sonrió y pareció estar a punto de decir algo, se daba cuenta de la situación, el tema era saber si Ishida lo aceptaba, porque era claro para él también que se había instalado cierto clima entre ambos. Uryuu desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos, tratando con el gesto de poner cierta distancia.

—¿Inoue-san como está?

La risa de Kurosaki fue transparente, Ishida se percató de lo poco sutil que había sido, pero a esas alturas ya no le importaba.

—Mira, Ishida —se rascó la cabeza en un gesto quizás de nerviosismo—, ella y yo no somos nada en la actualidad —aclaró. El mentado lo miró arqueando las cejas en un rictus de altanería suprema.

—¿Y? —cuestionó prepotente. Ichigo negó con la cabeza. Ishida era incorregible, por momentos parecía tener quince o diecisiete años todavía—. Es la madre de tu hija.

—Pero nada más —aclaró con gravedad, mirándolo de una forma tan intensa que le obligaba a cortar el contacto visual.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó con tono casual, como si estuviera haciendo la pregunta por mera obligación y no por fidedigno interés.

—Pues —suspiró, era largo y difícil de contar, pero luego de las revelaciones de Uryuu sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer a cambio—, empezamos a salir desde muy chicos.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —afirmó protestando—, éramos muy chicos, ni sabíamos lo que era el amor. —Parecía estar quejándose.

—¿Alguien lo sabe? —murmuró retóricamente y percibió la carcajada apagada del shinigami.

—No sé, estuvimos de novios como por seis o siete años antes de que llegara Amaya —rememoró perdido en el recuerdo, asintiendo reiteradas veces con la cabeza—. Siete años —susurró, parecía tanto y tan poco a la vez.

—Ya, ella quedó embarazada y decidiste dejarla, muy lindo de tu parte. —Sintió que había sido un error bromar con eso al sentir la mirada de Kurosaki fulminándolo. Se tomó unos segundos en continuar hablando, tanto que Ishida estuvo a punto de pedirle perdón, sin embargo no fue necesario.

—Como era lógico, teníamos que casarnos —remarcó el "teníamos" como una obligación—. Yo acepté, era lo más coherente, ¿no? Sin embargo cuando empezamos a preparar todo, ya sabes… buscar salones, el buffet, las invitaciones —enumeró— me aterré.

—No lo puedo creer de ti, Kurosaki.

—Sí, me asusté. Me di cuenta de que mi vida iba a ser de una manera por siempre y no podía con la idea —negó casi con molestia por tener que reconocer el detalle—, sencillamente no podía. Había algo en mí que me decía frenar con todo cuanto antes porque después iba a ser peor.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿La dejaste plantada en el altar?

—¡No! —Se espantó con la idea—. No llegué a eso. —Lanzó una risa de lástima—. Mi papá casi me mata, no le gustó mucho saber que yo no quería casarme, me dijo "¡Te vas a casar igual, Ichigo!", pero después de la primera bronca comprendió que no podía obligarme. La única que me apoyó y me entendió en ese entonces fue Karin.

—Seguramente destrozaste a Inoue-san. —Sonó como un reproche con toda la intención de serlo.

—Al principio sí —reconoció—, al principio incluso se enojó —remarcó con energía—. Las personas más tranquilas cuando explotan, explotan.

—¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó con gracia.

—No, nada —se frotó un ojo, como si estuviera agotado por tan sólo hacer el esfuerzo mental de recordar—; pero tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que me perdonase y entendiera que era lo mejor; no le quedaba otra de todos modos porque Amaya ya estaba en el mundo.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora —entendió la pregunta—, ahora las cosas están ahí, hablamos bien, pero siempre por causa de fuerza mayor, la nena y esas cosas. Pasamos las fiestas juntos, en casa de mi papá —explicó—. Bueno, pero tu papá ya te debe haber contado cómo es el asunto —sonrió—, somos una familia rara, ¿verdad? —Ishida arqueó las cejas, ¿por qué su papá debía saber cómo eran las fiestas de los Kurosaki? Ichigo entendió enseguida que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, tragó saliva buscando algo que lo ayudara a salir del trance—. Ya sabes, tu papá no tiene a nadie, tú estás en Tokyo —se encogió de hombros en un gesto de obviedad—, y con mi papá tienen una buena relación dentro de todo, en especial después de haber limado asperezas, y bueno… lo invitó hace unos años y ahora viene siempre…

Ishida no dijo nada, se había dado cuenta de que trataba de ocultarle algo, pero intentó no hacerse la cabeza con el tema, quizás era verdad eso de la invitación en plan de amigos. No obstante necesitó saberlo.

—Con que "somos una familia rara" —repitió, y antes de que pudiera hacer la pregunta a rajatabla el buscador del doctor sonó. Salvado por la campana.

Ichigo, sin perder el tiempo, se puso de pie excusándose. Elevó el aparato con una sonrisa en los labios, "Trabajo, debo irme. Nos vemos después, Ishida" y se marchó con notable prisa.

A primera hora de la mañana apareció su padre y tuvo tiempo entonces de darle vueltas a la frase, a atar cabos y rememorar viejas llamadas telefónicas, en cuanto lo vio lo primero que le nació fue el regaño.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contarme de Isshin Kurosaki?

Sabía que podía equivocarse, sin embargo también sabía que a Ryuuken no lograría sonsacarle nada si no era directo. Fue sutil, si sus conjeturas eran erróneas la pregunta no había sido por demás entrometida.

El doctor guardó silencio, en un inicio se quedó inmóvil en el lugar, pero se acercó a la planilla al pie de la cama sin posar la vista en su hijo.

—¿Y por qué debería contarte? —cuestionó sin saber bien qué debía decir en un momento como ese.

Había estado pensando al respecto, qué decir llegado el día de tener que enfrentar a Uryuu, pero sus fantasías estaban lejos de la realidad. No era fácil conversar de un tema así pese a ser consciente de que el menor no tenía derecho alguno a recriminarle nada, aun más teniendo en cuenta la vida que llevaba.

—¿Porque soy tu hijo? —increpó con tono de obviedad.

—Mi vida amorosa es algo que sólo me concierne a mí. —Maldijo a Kurosaki hijo en su interior.

—¿Desde hace cuánto? —Fue la siguiente preguntan incisiva.

—Unos años. —Dudó en responder, pero quería o más bien necesitaba sacarse ese peso.

—¿Cuántos?

—¿Importa? —Ahora sí lo miró, con seriedad, pero a la vez con culpa—. Unos cinco años.

Uryuu volvió a descansar la espalda en la almohada, aflojando los músculos tensos y perdiendo la mirada. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? No le perturbaba en sí descubrir que su padre se había hecho gay a la vejez, ¿qué era, entonces? Celos, tal vez bronca de comprobar que otras personas sabían más de su padre (como Ichigo) que él mismo.

—Felicitaciones. —Quiso decirlo para darle a entender a Ryuuken que no le molestaba conocerle una pareja hombre, no obstante el tono fue duro y dio a entender lo contrario.

—Tú no puedes decir nada. —Se valió de eso, o era matarlo por idiota.

—Yo no dije nada —se ofendió, qué ganas sentía, por momentos, de molerlo a golpes—; te dije "felicitaciones", por fin tienes a alguien en tu vida que no soy yo —lo dijo con verdadera aspereza.

Ryuuken lo contempló, como si recién comprendiera el verdadero mensaje detrás de las palabras de su hijo. Quizás debía pedirle perdón, explicarle que todo ese tiempo había sido un cobarde incapaz de decirle al menos por teléfono que tenía pareja. No lo dijo porque sabía que Uryuu de igual modo lo conocía lo suficiente para adivinarlo.

—Te darán el alta —musitó el doctor para cambiar de tema.

El semblante de Ishida hijo varió de manera abrupta al oír esas palabras, su rostro se relajó y sus ojos ya no mostraron ira. Suspiró aliviado, pero de inmediato sintió algo similar a la desesperación. Eso implicaba dejar el hospital y aunque estaba harto de permanecer postrado, caminando del baño a la cama y viceversa, algo en todo eso le agradaba.

Tal vez las atenciones de su padre, tan mal acostumbrado que estaba a su descortesía, o quizás a la presencia de Ichigo y a las conversaciones tan "amenas" que mantenía. Le ayudaban a recordar que él, en una época, tenía a su alrededor personas que quería, valoraba y necesitaba.

 

**(…)**

 

Era el día o que tenía pocas ganas de trabajar, pero se le hizo intolerable. Ansiedad. En cuanto pudo despachar a sus pacientes haciendo la ronda diaria se encaminó al cuarto de Ishida, tenía las fotos para mostrarle. Sabía que pronto le darían el alta, pero no imaginó que tan rápido.

La cama vacía y la enfermera cambiando las sábanas le daban la pauta de que había llegado tarde.

—¿Por qué no me avisaron?

La mujer regordeta, entrada en años, lo miró cual estiércol de vaca, "¿qué, había que avisarle al doctorcito?" parecía decir la expresión de su cara. Kurosaki, sin decir nada, dio la vuelta y se marchó. Cerró la puerta sintiendo ese vacío, como el que se experimenta cuando se saludaba por última vez a alguien que se iba de viaje para no volver jamás.

Disipó enseguida esa extraña sensación para ir hasta la oficina del director.


	3. Chapter 3

Parecía un preso que acababa de recuperar la añorada libertad. Paseó un rato por la ciudad notándola cambiada, algunas casas ya no estaban y muchas eran nuevas. Tenían cine, algo que cuando él era más joven no pudo disfrutar en Karakura. Dio un par de vueltas más hasta que se cansó, estar tanto tiempo en cama había mermado la fuerza de sus piernas.

Volvió al hotel solicitando lo mismo de siempre y se encerró en su cuarto. Revisó el teléfono del trabajo esta vez prestando entera atención a los mensajes, había nuevos, casi todos de DJ, que le arrancaron alguna que otra sonrisa. Más allá de los insultos podía rescatar la sincera preocupación. Más tarde lo llamaría.

Se acomodó en la cama con la botella y prendió el televisor, sin embargo el ruido del teléfono del cuarto sonando le llevó a estirarse un poco para alcanzarlo.

— _Señor, Ishida, aquí en la sala hay alguien que quiere subir, ¿lo dejo pasar?_

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con verdadero asombro, nadie sabía dónde se hospedaba a excepción de su padre. Parecía ser que la chica estaba conversando con el visitante, pues tardó en responder.

— _Dice que_ … —dudó, casi a punto de soltar una risita— _dice que es "su mejor enemigo"_.

—Kurosaki —se le escapó en un suspiro—, déjelo subir.

¿Por qué aceptaba la visita? quizás lo más conveniente hubiera sido negarse, al menos sabiendo las intenciones del shinigami. ¿No se hartaba? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para saturarlo? Observó el panorama a su alrededor, si bien la limpieza diaria había sido efectuada quedaban botellas a medio vaciar de distintos colores y sabores.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue tirar las colillas del cenicero antes de que golpearan a su puerta. ¿Qué demonios le importaba lo que opinara Ichigo respecto a la clase de vida que llevaba? Volvía a reprenderse, pero el humano es así por mucho que en su orgullo luche por aparentar que no le importa la opinión de los demás.

—Qué raro verte sin la bata —reparó el Quincy observando el atuendo del otro, un jean clásico, una camiseta blanca y una campera negra de esas que parecen aptas para usar en el Polo sur. Cuando el muchacho de pelo naranja pasó al cuarto en lo primero que posó los ojos fue en las botellas que decoraban la mesa, Ishida pudo leer en la mirada el reproche escondido en una expresión de indiferencia—. No soy un alcohólico.

—Veo —ironizó.

—Bebo casualmente —se cruzó de brazos no sin antes ajustarse la bata de baño—, nada más cuando estoy solo —reparó en lo que decía; idiota de su parte resaltar el detalle, ahora sí había quedado como un beodo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Con personas te cohíbes? —bromeó, tratando de picarlo.

—¿A qué has venido, Kurosaki? —Todavía no había cerrado la puerta, esperanzado; tal vez el shinigami se daba por vencido antes de recurrir a actitudes más extremas de descortesía.

—Las fotos. —Levantó la mano y el Quincy reparó en la bolsa que traía.

Ahora no podría ser grosero con él. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la mesa para vaciarla. Tomó un par de botellas con cada mano y las dejó sobre el suelo, sintiendo que Ichigo se situaba a su lado para hacer lo mismo.

—¿Las vas a guardar? —preguntó para saber qué hacía, no porque de nuevo estuviera reprochándole la existencia de ellas. Ishida sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no llevaba los lentes y se le hacía raro verlo así—. Qué olor a cigarro, ¿no abres las ventanas?

—Ya, maldición, eres peor que DJ —se quejó, sin el mentado perdía el rumbo—. ¿Has venido a romperme la paciencia o a mostrarme las fotos? Si no te gusta el lugar puedes irte, yo no te pedí que vengas.

—Qué carácter —se quejó con una sonrisa, contento por haberle arrebatado esa emoción. Se acercó a la ventana y, pese al frío del exterior, la abrió.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó tratando de ser cortés, pero el tono no dejaba de ser duro, como si dejara por sentado la molestia que representaba tenerlo al sustituto allí.

—Si me lo preguntas así: No, gracias —respondió e Ishida suspiró en señal de fastidio y se sentó en la silla, Ichigo arrimó una sacando de la bolsa un pequeño álbum de fotos. El Quincy, entonces, se encontró preguntándose por qué hacía eso. Claro que le agradaba la idea de ver los cambios en las personas que hacía diez años no veía, por simple curiosidad, pero tolerar todo eso por tan sólo unas fotos era irrisorio—. Esta no es tan nueva, están en orden —lo miró con un rictus gracioso de resignación—, Yuzu me las acomodó amablemente en forma cronológica.

—Muy bien, es coherente. —Para Uryuu no tenía nada de insólito, era algo que incluso él mismo hubiera hecho.

Ichigo aguantó la risa, había olvidado lo estructurado que era su amigo. Pidieron una merienda para dos y se perdieron la tarde mirando fotos, la mayoría familiares aunque había algunas de Keigo, Mizuiro y demás. Le sorprendió ver los cambios a medida que se acercaban a las fotos más recientes.

Karin se veía totalmente distinta, muy mujer, muy femenina, pero sin perder esa mirada y porte férreo, Yuzu seguía pareciendo tan dulce como siempre, y Kon, fue la sorpresa más grande de todas.

—Qué raro que se ve… —dijo por enésima vez sin dejar de contemplar la imagen.

—La sacó Yuzu en un cumpleaños de Chaddo, estábamos en su casa, poco antes de que Karin y él fueran a vivir juntos.

Siguieron adelante hasta que se toparon con una de Ryuuken, sentado en la mesa de los Kurosaki con cara de pocos amigos, a su lado estaba Isshin riéndose a mandíbula abierta. Ichigo pasó esa rápido, el Quincy lo miró como si le estuviera diciendo "ya lo sé, gracias por ser tan sutil".

Se produjo un breve silencio, el único que habló de todos modos había sido Kurosaki, comentando sobre las fotografías. En ese silencio incómodo Uryuu buscó y tomó la de su padre para mirarla más detenidamente.

—Fue en el último año nuevo. —Ichigo necesitó decir algo que los liberara del silencio—. ¿Sabes? —continuó con tacto— Sería bueno que vengas alguna Navidad o Año Nuevo a pasarlo con nosotros. —Ishida asintió por compromiso, dándole la foto para que la guardara. No se habían dado cuenta de la cercanía; aunque sólo eran unas fotos y no necesitaban estar pegados para mirarlas y comentarlas, lo estaban. Ichigo lo miró fijo, sonriendo con picardía—. Te ves bien sin lentes.

—Ok, creo que llegó la hora de echarte, Shakespeare —sentenció poniéndose de pie. Ichigo carcajeó con mesura, si quería una salida a lo Shakespeare él podría, que no lo tentara.

—Vamos, eso está lejos de ser algo shakesperiano —bromeó—, es más de barrio. —Ishida rió internamente, era cierto. Un clásico piropo que cualquiera podría decir; para ser algo digno del escritor se necesitaba un poco más de ingenio—. Pero es cierto, te ves bien —arremetió poniéndose de pie para seguirlo—, aunque es raro.

—Tengo lentes —afirmó señalándose los ojos— de contacto.

No es que Ishida Uryuu no supiera a qué iban las palabras de Kurosaki, desde ya que se daba cuenta y por eso mismo hacía acotaciones rayanas la estupidez y la obviedad. ¿Qué importaba si tenía lentes o no de contacto?

—Ah, entonces ¿por qué usas esos lentes tan raros?

—¿Raros? —Arqueó las cejas, algo molesto por el mote dado—. Tengo lentes iguales, la única diferencia radica en los marcos de colores. —Al ver la risa a punto de escapársele aclaró con brío—. Combinan con la ropa.

—Oh, qué importante.

—Ya, Kurosaki, debes pensar que soy un ser frívolo o superficial —necesitó decirlo, porque no soportaba más suponer que el otro tenía esa visión de él—, pero en mi lugar de trabajo la apariencia es algo muy importante, algo a considerar.

—Bueno, no te mosquees, sólo estaba… bromeando. Quería molestarte, pero no ofenderte.

—Necesito verme bien no por narcisismo, soy un diseñador y toda mi ropa tiene que lucirse.

—Ya, Ishida, lo entiendo.

—Además no tienen nada de malo querer verse bien. —Lo habían atacado y ahora nada ni nadie pararía su momento de crisis—. ¿Qué te crees, que me agrada tener que andar fijándome en detalles como esos? ¿Crees que me hace feliz?

Silenció de golpe, ese fue un pensamiento que se le escapó y que recién al hacerlo verbal reparaba en su significado. Ichigo pareció caer en la cuenta de lo mismo, porque rapidamente habló.

—¿Si no eres feliz con la vida que llevas para qué insistes entonces con lo mismo?

—¿Y tú que sabes de mi vida? Déjame en paz, Dios, no te cansas. —Lo pidió con verdadero sentimiento. Kurosaki mostró un semblante serio, más que el de Ishida, el ruido del teléfono sonó interrumpiendo los pensamientos.

—¿Vas a atender? —cuestionó e Ishida reparó en que era el celular, no el del cuarto, buscó en la campera hasta dar con el aparatito. Miró el visor y suspiró, debía atender o sería algo de nunca acabar, además se lo debía a DJ—. ¿Quién es? —preguntó enfadado por la inoportuna intromisión.

—DJ —respondió con desidia atendiendo la llamada.

No percibió el fruncimiento de ceño que le había dedicado el sustituto. Estaba harto de ese tal DJ, ¿quién demonios era? ¿Por qué el quincy tenía que nombrarlo tanto? Parecía algo más que un amigo, socio o empleado. Olvidaba que en la vida de Ishida Uryuu tener un amigo era algo similar a un milagro místico.

— _Oh,_ darling _, hasta que te dignas a dar señales de vida._ —Fue lo primero que se escuchó del otro lado.

—Lo siento, DJ, tuve un mes complicado. —Se ahorró lo del accidente para evitar tener que hacer la conversación más larga.

— _¿Dónde te has metido? Los de la compañía están muy_ freaks _. Hoy han llamado por novísima vez para decirnos "que mañana Sugiyama esté presente o se olvidan del contrato". —_ La desventaja de los teléfonos celulares es que en perfecto silencio no hace falta poner en alta voz para que otra persona escuche. Ichigo supuso acertadamente que "Sugiyama" era la marca de ropa—. _Está todo listo, sólo falta tu cara bonita._

—No creo que vuelva para mañana —rechazó el Quincy frotándose la frente.

— _¡HORROR! Ishida Uryuu_ —espetó con formalidad para luego usar un tono zalamero—: _mi querido_ Ushi _, no nos hagas esto, no te hagas esto_ —remarcó con énfasis—. _Cualquiera que sea la crisis que estés atravesando ahora_ —propuso—, _ve a un spa, nada por horas en una piscina súper grande para ti solo, pide turno con una de esas masajistas especiales, consíguete un novio que te desestrese,_ wherever _, pero RE-GRE-SA._

—No es eso, DJ —consoló—, nada más quiero estar un poco lejos de todo. Hazte cargo, ¿sí?

— _Pero_...

—Hazte cargo.

— _No, no, no_ —fue rotundo—, _ya sabes querido: sé que soy hermoso, pero es tu cara la que quieren ver. O sea_ —resaltó con gracia— _los hombres suspiran por mí, ya lo sabemos pero_ all the girls _gritan y claman por Ishida Uryuu, date cuenta de lo que eso significa si no estás aquí para mañana._

Kurosaki palideció ante el recuerdo de Don Kannonji y esa fijación con mezclar dos idiomas. Esa clase de personas ¿qué se creían? ¿Qué eran mejores? ¿Qué quedaba bien, súper _cool_? ¿Buscaban dejar por sentado que eran poliglotas? No hacía más que hacerlos parecer idiotas. Estaba molesto, había que reconocerlo.

—Es que no llego —se lamentó el Quincy.

— _¡¿Dónde estás?! Te mando un avión_ —exageró remarcando la "v"—, _te mando un "Caza"_.

—Estoy en… —miró a Kurosaki plasmando una sonrisa— otro planeta.

— _Hablo con la NASA, dame unas horas_ —dramatizó.

—No, DJ esta vez es en serio, no me vas a convencer. —La presencia de Ichigo parecía darle esa fuerza necesaria para negarse y no ser persuadido.

— _Está bien_... —aceptó resignado— _espero que no te estés comiendo la cabecita con lo de Immanuel_.

—No te preocupes —desvió enseguida al percibir que Ichigo podía escuchar la conversación con claridad.

— _Y que estés en tus cabales_ —resaltó—, _cosa difícil estando lejos de mí._

—No te preocupes —reiteró sonriendo con franqueza.

— _¿Eso que siento a través del tubo es tu aliento a alcohol?_

—No estoy borracho, DJ, deja de comportarte como mi madre.

— _Ay, está bien, qué humor tenemos hoy, así me tratas_ —simuló un llanto lastimoso—, _con todo lo que sufrí éste mes buscándote hasta debajo de las piedras._

—Lo siento —se disculpó con sinceridad—, lamento haberte preocupado, pero si te decía que me iba o a dónde... —sonrió con más amplitud arrancándole una mueca de fastidio al sustituto—, te conozco.

— _No, hiciste bien_ —reconoció—, _no iba a dejarte en paz_.

—Adiós.

— _Cuídate,_ Ushi _,_ bye... —Se apresuró a agregar antes de que le cortara—: _cualquier cosa llama_ —Uryuu alejó el teléfono del oído—, _pero LLAMA_.

Alcanzó a escuchar lo último antes de cortar definitivamente. Se quedó perdido, parecía ser que en sus pensamientos, porque tardó en reparar que no estaba solo en el cuarto. La sonrisita no se había ido de sus labios.

—¿Quién es ese?

—Ya te dije. —La mueca de los labios se borró.

—Qué pesado.

Ishida ahogó la risa y luego asintió, tenía que aceptarlo. Buscó en el bolso algunas prendas, tratando de que Kurosaki cayera en la cuenta por sí solo que quería bañarse y que era hora de irse.

—Me daré un baño —resaltó cuando notó que el shinigami permanecía inamovible.

—¿Qué con eso? —se mofó sonriendo con maldad—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Vete —pidió entre dientes.

—Ok, no te cabrees —la risa fue un hecho—; pero si quieres... yo necesito un baño.

—Ve a bañarte a tu casa, sucio. —Dio la vuelta, furibundo.

Una parte de él quiso aceptar el ofrecimiento, pero sabía lo que eso implicaría; y no, no sólo sexo, con Ichigo no sería sólo sexo, había demasiada historia entre los dos y ya tenía demasiados asuntos en la cabeza como para condimentarlo con un enamoramiento. Además podía ser sólo en son de broma, para mosquearlo en verdad, no lo veía a Ichigo envuelto en un romance homosexual, tan heterosexual que parecía, o al menos siempre lo había visto como un ser incluso asexual.

Kurosaki hizo el último intento.

—Los sábados nos juntamos en el karaoke que está frente a la estación de tren —tomó la bolsa con los álbumes y caminó hasta la puerta—; si tienes ganas y todavía estás en Karakura, ve a vernos. Estarán mis hermanas, Kon, Chaddo… y yo, por supuesto. —Ishida asintió con reserva—. Ven, ¿sí? —Parecía que rogaba o lo estaba haciendo, ¿cuál era la diferencia?

—Veo. —Dentro de él algo le decía que iba a ir, que quería ir.

¿A qué? No tenía la más pálida idea, no le interesaba recuperar lo perdido, eso siempre lo tuvo bien en claro, sin embargo no podía dejar de lado todo lo que su visita había despertado en su aletargado espíritu. Ichigo se fue y ese vacío, al que tan acostumbrado había estado en esos años, volvía a acosarlo.

Maldijo al sustituto por venir a recordarle y a resaltarle eso, en lo solo que estaba, en lo desdichado que era; y peor aún: lo ciego e hipócrita que había sido todo ese tiempo. Era como despertar, literalmente; darse cuenta que durante esos diez años había estado muerto por dentro, inmerso en un mundo superficial con el único fin de ganar, ¿qué? reconocimiento, dinero, pero no felicidad como él, ilusamente, creía.

El ser humano está en constante búsqueda de la felicidad sin comprender que esta se compone de momentos, efímeros, pero momentos al fin, que pasan y se olvidan, mientras que los malos recuerdos quedan arraigados en la piel y en la historia personal de cada individuo.

Ishida Uryuu no se daba cuenta de que era feliz con esos pequeños momentos que Kurosaki le regalaba, que era mucho más feliz con él, discutiendo, que planeando diseños. En una época, cuando había empezado a estudiar, creía que lo era; tal vez sí, tal vez se sentía completo y satisfecho de hacer algo que le agradaba, pensar en vivir de ello es un lujo que pocos pueden darse.

¿En qué momento se desvió de ese camino? Él siempre creyó haber seguido ese rumbo, pero era evidente que en algún momento, que no sabía precisar, se había desviado dejando de encontrar dicha en lo que hacía. No tenía muchas opciones a esas alturas de su vida. Debía volver a Tokyo y seguir adelante; tenía un lugar, un trabajo y una vida a la que retornar y poner en marcha, huir cual adolescente no sería nada positivo a la larga o a la corta.

Sin dudas haber ido a Karakura había sido el peor error. No sabía qué pensar, si el recuerdo de lo dejado atrás le hacía bien o le hacía mal.

**(…)**

Sábado a la medianoche y el constante trajín de jóvenes. Observó el cartel de la entrada y dio unas fuertes pitadas antes de apagarlo bajo la suela de la zapatilla. Se acomodó la campera de gabardina observándose en el espejo de la entrada, una visión fugaz para cerciorarse por enésima vez de que estaba vestido acorde a la ocasión.

Estuvo todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto; aunque no lo quiso reconocer le ponía nervioso ir y sobre todo encontrar algo afín, porque no quería que lo juzgaran de estrafalario ni de exagerado. Terminó por elegir algo sencillo y clásico: Un jean y zapatillas negras todoterreno (porque se podían usar en cualquier sitio y ocasión), aunque eran informales las amaba. Se había colocado una camiseta negra y encima una playera de su autoría, blanca, cuyas raya vertical y otra horizontal en color celeste formaban una cruz (inspirado en la cruz Quincy, desde ya). Por último los anteojos, eran los clásicos, los de siempre.

El primero en verlo fue Kurosaki quien se puso de pie enseguida, la sonrisa que adornó su rostro parecía decirle "viniste" con sentida emoción, a su lado Kon reparó en el Quincy y abrió grande los ojos. Por reflejo, los que estaban sentados frente a ellos voltearon para encontrarse con el semblante dubitativo del muchacho.

Uryuu elevó una mano en señal de saludo y si bien Kurosaki fue a su encuentro Sado le ganó de mano. Ishida parpadeó, el coloso se había situado frente a él con una seriedad que aterraba.

—Sado, tanto tiempo.

El mentado lo tomó de los hombros y le propinó un abrazo corto, pero intenso, para luego palmearle la espalda con más energía (casi se quedó sin pulmones). La capacidad de decirlo todo sin hablar era una de las virtudes de Yasutora.

—Es bueno verte Ishida —dijo asintiendo.

—Ven, siéntate. —Ichigo lo tomó de la muñeca y lo condujo hasta su lado.

—Hola, Kon —saludó con nerviosismo; que sí, estar allí le causaba una extraña sensación. Ganas de salir corriendo.

—¡Ah! Sabes quién soy. —Le sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—Hazte a un lado, Kon —pidió el shinigami para darle lugar al Quincy.

—Estás igual —resaltó Karin.

—¿Sí? —Fue la pregunta de Ishida, trató de sonreír, pero no pudo—. Todos me dicen lo contrario, que estoy cambiado. —Miró a Ichigo, cual recriminación—. Ustedes dos están… —no supo cómo calificarlo— enormes.

Yuzu rió sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Combina —resaltó, haciendo que Ishida se mirara a sí mismo—, dos gamas acromáticas y un color.

—Sí. —Sonrió emocionado, era algo básico que enseñaban en la universidad: a no vestirse como la bandera de Francia—. Ichigo me dijo que estás estudiando. —Se obligó a ser una persona más social, en Tokyo había aprendido a la fuerza y por necesidad a serlo—. ¿En qué año vas?

Poco a poco logró distenderse, fue mucho más fácil de lo que creyó, nadie lo miraba acusador, ni tampoco nadie tenía por qué acusarlo. Yuzu fue la que se mostró más interesada en su vida y en su trabajo ahora que era medianamente famoso, pero Uryuu enseguida desviaba la conversación, no le gustaba hablar sobre eso; más que nada desembocar en temas turbios o que lo situaran en una situación incómoda.

Pidieron tragos y la hora pasó sin que se dieran cuenta, Ishida seguía siendo el mismo chico serio y reticente a hablar, pero notaron todos que sonreía, no con la típica sonrisa altanera, sino con franqueza. Bueno, al menos en eso repararon Sado y Kurosaki, ya que Karin y Yuzu no conocían a Uryuu más que como el compañero de su hermano, mientras que Kon tenía recuerdos (muy malos por cierto) y en el pasado no había sido más que su costurero oficial cuando quedaba hecho piltrafa.

—Voy a pedir los tragos —dijo Karin cuando vio que el local estaba repleto y por ende los mozos muy ocupados; era más fácil y rápido ir hasta la barra. Sado se puso de pie para acompañarla o sola no podría traer todo.

—Yo iré a preguntar a qué hora empieza el karaoke. —Yuzu miró su reloj de pulsera, nunca se había atrasado tanto.

—Te acompaño —se apresuró a decir Kon.

Ichigo frunció la frente, molesto, ¿por qué tenía que seguirla como si de un novio se tratara? En realidad Kon buscaba escapar de la situación, que no era idiota y notaba cierta tensión entre esos dos, no lo atribuyó a una sexual, pero era tensión al fin… y mejor lejos de ellos que cerca y a solas.

—Al final has venido —murmuró Kurosaki mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—No, en realidad estoy en el hotel, esto que ves es un holograma tridimensional.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso —dio un sorbo a su vaso terminando con el trago—, me pone contento tenerte aquí.

—¿Sí? —Jugó nervioso con la servilleta, doblándola.

—¿Cuándo vuelves a Tokyo?

—Mañana. —En realidad no tenía fecha, pero acababa de comprender que debía irse cuanto antes o no se iría nunca.

—No quiero que te vayas.

Ishida lo miró, tragando saliva.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces, Kurosaki? —inquirió entre divertido e importunado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Estás coqueteando con un hombre.

—No cualquiera —arqueó las cejas arrancándole una sonrisa—, siempre me pareciste atractivo.

—Sí, claro… —ironizó—. No mientas —pidió molesto.

—Bueno, quizás me di cuenta ahora de que siempre me pareciste atractivo.

—¿Y qué, te hiciste gay de la noche a la mañana?

—Yo nunca te hablé de mi sexualidad. Así que no sabes lo que me gusta o no.

—Y me tiene sin cuidado.

—No me gustan los hombres.

—¿No? ¿Y yo qué soy, entonces?

—Un Quincy.

—Ah, y te gustan los quincys. —Sonrió, cayendo en la cuenta de que le estaba siguiendo el juego, en pocas palabras: filtreando con él.

—No, me gustas tú. —Se acercó más levantando una mano para acariciarle una mejilla.

—Kurosaki... —Tomó cierta distancia, en ese lugar aunque estaban a oscuras podían verlos—. Estás borracho, contrólate.

—Quizás lo esté, pero qué importa. —Elevó un hombro restándole importancia.

—Importa mucho —dijo con enojo contenido.

Lo miró tratando de decirle con los ojos eso que su boca no se atrevía a soltar. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de la situación? No podían jugar, no eran dos desconocidos.

—¿Qué pasa? —consultó el shinigami asombrado por la reacción del otro—. Es tu culpa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú dijiste que estabas con ese chico de nombre raro porque te recordaba a mí.

Ishida reparó en eso y abrió la boca para luego plantar un gesto que parecía decir "así que era eso". Claro, Ichigo después de esa revelación se había quedado con las palabras del Quincy dándole vueltas y acabó por decirse ¿por qué no? ¿Qué había de malo? Para Ishida, mucho.

—Eso era cuando tenía quince años, Kurosaki —rió alterado.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no te gusto?

—No se trata de eso.

—Bueno, hagamos una cosa, porque parece ser que tú no tienes muy en claro lo que quieres —antes de que el otro montara en cólera por decirle eso con tanta soltura, agregó—: Ven a mi casa y veamos qué pasa.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora, vamos, te invito. —La sorpresa de Ishida le llevó a aclarar—: Vivo solo, Amaya vive con Orihime.

—No, Kurosaki.

—¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo?

—Por supuesto que no...

—¿Entonces?

Ishida silenció, no sabía qué responder y de nuevo volvía a decirse que haber ido a Karakura, y sobre todo aceptar la invitación de Ichigo, había sido una gran equivocación. Soltó lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

—No me compliques más la vida de lo que ya la tengo.

—Pero no quiero complicártela, al contrario.

—A ver, Kurosaki —giró un poco para encararlo—, ¿por qué estás emperrado en perseguirme?

—Porque te quiero.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para callar al hablador Quincy, Ishida se lo quedó contemplándolo con asombro para luego reír con falsedad. Lo que quería ese shinigami era sexo.

—No me vengas con esas que no soy una nena de secundaria. Y NO voy a ir a tu departamento a follar.

—¿Eh? —Se extrañó, había sido natural y sincero—. Te quiero —reiteró encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿qué tiene de raro o malo?

—¿Tú, a mi? —Volvió a reír incrédulo.

—Ishida… —musitó— después de todo lo que atravesamos, las guerras, la escuela…

—Ni siquiera fuimos amigos.

—Porque nunca quisimos. ¿No te pusiste a pensar en eso?

—¿En qué?

—En que por algo nunca quisimos ser amigos. Porque tal vez queríamos ser otra cosa; yo en ese entonces no pensaba en chicas, mucho menos en chicos, pero cuando te vi apenas regresaste sentí cosas que antes no sentía.

—Estás verdaderamente borracho.

—No puedes ser tan necio —se quejó, y sí, estaba borracho, pero los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad—. Cuando te vi me sentí contento de poder verte, tenía ganas de seguir viéndote, tenía ganas de conversar contigo.

—Me di cuenta. —Lo pesado que había sido desde su llegada lo confirmaba.

—Después, reparé en que tenía ganas de abrazarte, sobre todo cuando hablábamos de cosas personales y del pasado.

—A mí… también me pasaba algo similar —le tocó su turno para ser sincero, aun sabiendo lo negativo que podía resultarle serlo, por fortuna visualizó a Kon y a Yuzu regresando.

—Y ahora me doy cuenta de que quiero besarte.

Con esas palabras y esa cercanía Ishida se puso de pie, tomó la campera y se encaminó apresurado hacia la salida. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de Sado, pero la situación sencillamente le superaba. Lo peor de todo era que él había vislumbrado las intenciones de Ichigo, idiota de su parte ceder, aunque ¿para qué mentirse?, había ido allí precisamente en busca de eso, por mucho que se negara a aceptarlo.

Ichigo, por inercia, lo siguió y alcanzó a tomarlo de un brazo antes de que cruzara la puerta.

—Por favor no te vayas.

—Déjame ir, Kurosaki.

—Quédate —le rogó. Ishida parecía querer ceder, una parte de él quería ceder, le gustaba estar allí.

—Si me prometes que no volverás a… —no supo cómo tildarlo— a salirme con algo similar.

—Está bien, pero quédate. Chaddo está contento de verte y además no puedes irte así como así sin saludar, en un rato empieza el karaoke.

—No voy a cantar.

—No importa, yo tampoco canto, me quedo viendo como lo hacen Yuzu y Kon.

Logró ser convencido. Cuando regresaron a la mesa el grupo se había dispersado. Yuzu y Kon estaban en el sector destinado a los que iban a cantar, mientras que Karin y Yasutora se habían quedado cerca de la barra. El lugar estaba repleto, así que Ichigo se las ingenió para hallar un lugar apartado desde donde se podía ver el pequeño escenario.

Tomó con naturalidad a Ishida de la cintura y lo acomodó enfrente, pudiendo sentir el aroma de sus cabellos. Uryuu primero reaccionó con sorpresa, pero le permitió la cercanía, en especial porque nadie les prestaba atención y por otro lado porque era agradable sentir los brazos del shinigami rodeándolo.

Empezó una chica a cantar, muy mal por cierto, pero Uryuu estaba más concentrado en regularizar el ritmo cardiaco o iba a tener un infarto, demasiados nervios. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Hacía años que no se sentía tan nervioso, con mariposas en el estómago. Ichigo recargó la barbilla en su hombro y teniéndolo tan cerca todas sus defensas flaquearon.

Se cansó de mantener una distancia que ya no le interesaba tener con el shinigami, estaba derrotado y así mandó todo al averno, al final fue él quien, en la incómoda posición, buscó los labios de Ichigo para rozarlos apenas. Kurosaki quiso girarlo para tenerlo de frente, pero fue una equivocación cortar el contacto puesto que el Quincy pareció volver en sí y reparar en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Espera, ¿qué pasa? —consultó Ichigo cuando percibió que el otro tomaba distancia.

—Voy al baño —dijo eso por decir, pero aprovechando que tenía la campera puesta y que dicho baño quedaba cerca de la salida se marchó, observó hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Kurosaki no lo seguía.

Era de madrugada, pero lo mejor sería volver al hotel, armar el bolso e ir de inmediato, sin dormir, al aeropuerto; porque esa voz en su interior le gritaba que si no lo hacía, para cuando quisiera darse cuenta, sería muy tarde.

**(…)**

Sus pies no quisieron llevarlo hasta el hotel. No podía irse de Karakura sin antes visitar ese lugar. Llegó al río en donde había compartido momentos con su abuelo y se sentó sobre una roca. La luz de la luna era suficiente para iluminar la zona, de igual modo se sabía el camino de memoria e intuía que podía hacerlo incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Casi diez años habían pasado y seguía recordando ese lugar tal como estaba. No reparó, tan ensimismado que estaba, en que lo habían seguido.

—Un poco lejos queda tu baño, ¿no?

—Kurosaki —suspiró hastiado—; no te cansas, eh —negó poniéndose de pie—, ni aquí me dejas en paz.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ishida? De verdad te pregunto, ¿por qué de repente está todo bien y de repente está todo mal contigo?

—Porque me sacas de quicio —explicó—, porque no tengo ganas de soportar tus arranques telenovelescos, porque no estoy para jugar. No quiero sexo.

—Yo tampoco, ¿o no te das cuenta? Contigo quiero más que eso.

—¿Sigues borracho?

—Si quieres te lo digo mañana, sin una gota de alcohol en la sangre, pero… es lo mismo, lo vengo pensando desde hace dos semanas.

—¿Por qué vine a Karakura? —Se lamentó llevándose las manos a la frente.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Dime, ¿te molesta que te quieran?

—Idiota —insultó con la voz quebrada—. No te das una idea de cómo me haces mierda.

—Explícate.

—Yo… —No iba a llorar, oh, Dios, no iba a llorar, antes muerto—. Yo tengo una vida en Tokyo, ¿sabes?, tengo una carrera, un trabajo, gente que me espera… y no tengo quince años como para tirar todo eso por la borda.

—Nadie te pide que hagas eso.

—Es que no entiendes —negó al borde del colapso—, que hagas todo esto no hace más que confundirme.

—¿No te pusiste a pensar en el por qué?

—¿Eh?

—A mi me parece más que obvio —elevó los hombros—, nadie te pide que dejes nada, eres tú el que se lo está cuestionando, ¿por qué?

—No vengas a hacerte el psicólogo conmigo.

—Está bien, no voy a molestarte mas —asintió con seriedad—, pero quiero dejarte en claro algo antes de irme: Me gustas, te quiero, me importas. No es sólo sexo o una calentura del momento. Para mi eres demasiado importante, siempre lo fuiste en mi vida y no me gusta verte así.

—¿Así como?

—Triste —remarcó—, siempre fuiste un chico solitario y retraído, pero antes nunca había visto tanta tristeza en tus ojos; y vales mucho para que malgastes tu vida haciendo algo que no te hace feliz. Y no —se atajó antes de que se lo reprochara— y no te pido que dejes tu vida en Tokyo y vengas a Karakura a vivir conmigo, sólo que te dejes querer… que no luches más. —Ishida asintió ya resignado, bajó la vista sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le fallaba. Ichigo llegó a su lado y lo tomó entre sus brazos, Uryuu lo permitió y se quedaron así en silencio por un tiempo considerable, escuchando sólo el ruido de los grillos y demás seres nocturnos—. ¿De veras te irás?

—Sí, Kurosaki. —Levantó la mirada para posarla en la del mentado.

—¿Un beso de despedida? —Vio la sonrisa y el asentimiento del Quincy.

Acercó los labios a los de él en un contacto cálido y al inicio superficial, que se tornó irremediablemente en un acercamiento más directo y osado. Ichigo irrumpió la boca de Ishida, descubriéndolo poco a poco, saboreándolo con emoción; y esas mariposas en el estómago no se iban, al contrario, revoloteaban más que nunca.

Sí, maldición, le gustaba el shinigami, quizás nunca le había dejado de gustar. Sí, lo quería, se moría de ganas por estar con él, pero no podía tirar a la basura todo el esfuerzo hecho en esos diez años. Se preguntó si lo valía, si valía la pena dejar todo de lado. Si bien era consciente de que Ichigo no iba a jugar con él, las cosas entre ellos podían salir muy mal y ¿qué hacía, en ese caso? Cuando todo ya había sido arrojado por la borda.

Se separaron para contemplarse unos instantes, Ishida rompió el abrazo y caminó con calma por el sendero, no sin antes preguntarle si sabía cómo salir de allí. Ichigo rió y asintió, de alguna forma había llegado. Fueron juntos de todas formas hasta la salida, pero sus caminos debían separarse.

No se dijeron nada, no hubo palabras, ni una mirada, ni gestos que coronasen la despedida. Sería intolerable algo así y a fin de cuentas no sabían qué decir o hacer.

Ichigo lo vio alejarse y cuando desapareció de su rango visual se marchó a su casa con esa sensación en el pecho de que se había quedado con ganas de decirle muchas verdades más, de hacerle sentir tantas otras y, sobre todo, de exigirle que se quedara pese a comprender que no era nadie en la vida del Quincy y que no tenía derecho de pedirle semejante sacrificio.

**(…)**

No aguantó mucho, al otro día, luego de pasar una mala noche, se bañó, desayunó a las apuradas y se encaminó hacia el hotel Kirai. La empleada le dijo con delicadeza que el cliente por el cual pedía había dejado la llave en la mañana. Maldición, era el mediodía, fue al aeropuerto, pero no lo halló, al final se había ido.

Llamó a Ryuuken, quizás estaba con él, eso lo esperanzaba, no obstante Ishida padre le confirmó lo que tan temía: ya estaba en vuelo, lo había llamado hacia dos horas para avisarle que estaba a punto de subirse al avión. Quedaba resignarse, entonces.

**(…)**

El tiempo pasó y con el tiempo esa horrible sensación de haber perdido algo irrecuperable que se iba supliendo por una apatía extrema hacia todo y todos. Vivir casi por inercia, porque el aire es gratis.

Ichigo tenía su vida, su hija -que era su principal motor- y toda su familia. Ishida tenía su trabajo, que le ocupaba todo el tiempo y no le permitía pensar en todo lo que había dejado atrás, otra vez. Era especialista en eso, en no mirar atrás.

Fue como volver a comenzar, como volver a edificar luego de una catástrofe natural; colocar ladrillo por ladrillo, trabajando duro, para erigirse de vuelta.

Ya para cuando habían pasado más de seis meses Ishida recibió una invitación, DJ lo observó con una curiosidad muy propia de él.

Una boda.

Le preguntó si pensaba asistir.

—No te olvides que en agosto tenemos la presentación de la línea infantil —lo miró con sincero reproche—, que tú te vas y desapareces por dos meses.

Le daba miedo eso de que la boda fuera celebrada en Karakura, conociéndolo a Uryuu y teniendo de referencia la anterior visita a dicho pueblo corría el riesgo de perderlo. ¿Qué demonios tenía ese pueblucho?

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Pregunta clásica, a la que Ishida por el momento no tenía respuesta. Ir, tal vez. La carta venía a recordarle una vez más que allí, en algún lugar, había personas que aguardaban por él. Regresar a Tokyo no había sido lo que él creyó que sería tan fácil; si bien trabajar a sol y sombra lo mantenía ocupado, había momentos, como en la noche antes de dormir, que caía en la cuenta de todo eso que con tanto empeño durante el día trataba de no pensar.

De lo relajado que se sintió en Karakura, por ejemplo. O de lo hermoso que se veía el cielo tan limpio, sin rascacielos. La tranquilidad, la belleza natural del río. Había muchas cosas que le agradaba de Karakura, y eso incluía a la gente.

Estuvo tentado en ir a pasar las fiestas con los Kurosaki, pero no había reunido coraje suficiente y a más de medio año de su partida ya había tenido suficiente para comprenderlo. Sí, tenía miedo, le aterraba la idea de dejar todo, perder su "imperio" en pos del amor, no era un adolescente, estaba por cumplir treinta años, debía pensar en tener un futuro, uno firme sin altibajos.

Al final fue DJ quien se lo hizo ver.

—No sé por qué te mortificas tanto.

—¿Qué?

—Ve a ese casamiento, quédate en Karakura el tiempo que quieras, ¿qué puede pasar? El mundo no se caerá porque el magnánimo Ishida Uryuu se tome unas vacaciones.

—Es que si voy no sé si volveré.

—¡Y no vuelvas, querido! Si lo que quieres es quedarte... Te soy sincero, aquí te necesitamos en persona —se llevó una mano al pecho—, pero tenerte así no nos sirve de nada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cielo, ¿de verdad no lo ves? Cuando volviste de Karakura tuviste así como un aluvión de ideas, que resultó ser la línea infantil femenina… súper glamorosa.

—Sí —musitó para alentarlo a seguir.

—Y después ¡pum! Te apagaste —notó la turbación en Ishida—, hace meses que te vengo diciendo que no estás igual, no sé qué te pasa, pero tus musas han muerto. ¡ _Dead_! —Hizo el gesto del pulgar hacia abajo. Uryuu se recargó en la silla, había mucho de verdad en eso—. Creí que te dabas cuenta.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que te está pasando —argumento no queriéndolo herir en su orgullo, pero sin poder evitar ser sincero—; Ushi, querido, nunca antes nos habían rechazado, desde hace meses que ya llevamos ocho rechazos. ¡Ocho!

—Ya, pero si no les gustan nuestros diseños es problema de ellos no nuestro.

—No, no, no —realizó el gesto agitando un dedo—, ese no es el Uryuu que yo conozco. Siempre te esforzabas para exprimir todas las gotas, una a una. Eras nuestra pesadilla andante, el jefe que nadie quiere tener.

—Gracias —ironizó.

—Pero así llegamos hasta la cima.

—No tanto.

—Bueno, estamos a medio camino, pero casi en la cima…

—¿Cuál es tu punto? Deja de dar vueltas.

—Que... no sé —desvió, incapaz de darle un nombre a lo que veía—; ve a hacer yoga, vuelve a Karakura, búscate un novio lindo, pero necesitas hacer algo para volver a ser el de antes. Claro, si es que quieres.

El punto residía en que no quería. No quería ser el de antes, no quería volver a la vida de antes. Deseaba ir a Karakura, claro. Deseaba asistir al casamiento de Yasutora y Karin, deseaba ver a su padre, pasar una fiesta en familia sin sentir esa presión de que tenía mucho trabajo. ¿Y todo ese esfuerzo realizado en ese año para qué? Para recibir ocho rechazos.

—Te las arreglaste bien solo mientras no estuve, ¿no?

DJ elevó los brazos señalando la oficina.

—No se cayó a pedazos, al menos.

Ishida asintió y DJ palideció, murmuró un "no, Uryuu", pero no fue suficiente para frenarlo, supo que en esa ocasión no podría convencerlo y en parte sabía que no debía, en esa ocasión al menos no debía.

Ishida preparó todo antes de asistir al casamiento.

**(…)**

La ceremonia era para la familia así que no se sintió con el derecho de asistir, fue a horario cuando comenzaba la reunión en la casa de los Kurosaki. Lo recibió Amaya con la típica alegría de todo niño.

—Qué grande estás.

—Sí, ya voy a primaria —resaltó con una sonrisa y cierto orgullo.

—Ishida... —Yasutora se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

—F-Felicitaciones. —Todavía no se acostumbraba a los modos cálidos de ser del coloso. Costumbres distintas.

—¿Por qué no viniste a la ceremonia? —reprochó.

Karin apareció para salvarlo de esa, vestida con tonos rojos y blancos, colores de boda. Estaba hermosa, llevaba el largo cabello negro recogido y se le veían los hombros. La felicitó y ella lo condujo hasta la sala, allí Yuzu estaba terminando de preparar los platos siendo acompañada por Kon. Pudo ver cierta complicidad entre ambos, como la que tiene cualquier pareja.

Enseguida se apersonó Isshin saludándolo con efusividad y su propio padre apareció por el mismo camino.

—Espero que si te arrepientes y piensas irte —reprochó Ryuuken conociendo los planes de Uryuu gracias al último llamado telefónico—, te acuerdes de despedirte.

—Lo siento, es que me surgió algo urgente y tuve que irme. —Ya se lo había dicho, pero en apariencias necesitó recordárselo.

—Uryuu... —La familiaridad con la que fue tratado no era acorde al tono, volteó para encontrarse con el shinigami sustituto sonriéndole.

—Kurosaki, tanto tiempo.

—Bueno, todos afuera que está listo —apremió Yuzu llevándoselos al jardín. Ichigo se quedó en el lugar y, siendo los últimos, Ishida apuró el paso, pero fue detenido. Kurosaki lo tomó de un brazo haciéndolo voltear.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás esta vez? —Le soltó poco a poco el brazo.

—Espero que por siempre. —Se ajustó los lentes.

—¿Qué pasó en Tokyo? ¿Quebró tu empresa? —La emoción de escuchar aquello fue sofocada por la sorpresa de tan drástica decisión.

—Nada de eso, DJ se hará cargo, yo me quedaré aquí y empezaré, digamos que... de cero. —Una sonrisa se le escapó, fugaz, pero sonrisa al fin—. Por lo poco que hablé con Yuzu ella tiene talento para los pantalones, cosa que a mí no se me da.

—Qué lástima.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No, es que pensé que venías a quedarte por otra cosa.

Ishida sonrió entendiendo las palabras del otro; asintió con la cabeza y consultó ladino.

—¿Qué esperabas escuchar, Kurosaki? —Lo tomó de la corbata para acercarlo a su cuerpo—. ¿Que venía a quedarme por ti?

—Por ejemplo.

—¿Que vine porque en verdad quería verte y te extrañaba horrores?

—Eso sería lindo de oír.

—¿O por qué me di cuenta de que te quería?

—Cualquiera de esas me vienen bien. —El quincy lo soltó para escudriñarlo con la mirada, el traje que el shinigami llevaba puesto le sentaba de maravillas. Ichigo le elevó la barbilla para que la mirada dejara de estar prendida en sus prendas y en cambio se posaran en sus ojos—. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta —lo rodeó por la cintura para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarle la boca Ishida se lo reprochó.

—Ey, no hace ni una hora que estoy en Karakura y ya estás acosándome.

—Bien que te gusta —llegó a sus labios con verdadera ganas, ansiedad y meses de necesitar tener ese contacto, no con cualquiera, sino con Uryuu.

—¿Vamos? —propuso el Quincy finalizando el beso— Que nos deben estar esperando. —Pero de nuevo volvían a impedirle la partida.

—¿Dónde te estás quedando?

—Todavía no tengo un lugar fijo, pero me buscaré algo para alquilar.

—Entonces —dudó en proponerlo, pero no perdía nada intentándolo—, quédate conmigo hasta que encuentres lugar.

—Kurosaki... —reprochó entendiendo el fin— tienes una hija.

—No vive conmigo, Orihime ni siquiera la deja quedarse a dormir.

—Eso ¿Inoue-san? —reparó en el detalle de que no estaba en una fiesta que debía incluirla.

—Fue a la ceremonia, pero tuvo que volver al trabajo, dijo que a la salida pasaba a saludar a los novios —le sonrió—, sabe que estás aquí y aunque primero se enojó por no haberle dicho que habías venido hacía un año, se puso muy contenta y quiere verte.

—¿De verdad?

—Está insoportable, me llamó al celular cien veces para recalcarme de que te mantuviera vigilado para que no te fueras antes de que ella llegara, como si quisiera o tuviese la intención de apartarme de ti.

—Oh, qué romántico.

—Vamos ¿qué dices? Te ayudaré a buscar departamento, pero quédate… es mejor la compañía que estar solo en un hotel, ¿no te parece?

—Lo pensaré.

—¿Qué —bromeó Ichigo— te fijarás en tu agenda si hay espacio para mí en tu vida? —Ishida no dijo nada porque era para mandarlo a freír espárragos, en cambio rió y tomándolo de la corbata intentó sacarlo de una condenada vez afuera, que irían a buscarlos a ellos si seguían tardándose—. Me debes un café, Ishida.

—Te dije que no me gusta el café —resopló—; pero después de la fiesta puedes invitarme a tomar una taza de té a tu casa si quieres.

—Hecho.

Llegaron al exterior en donde todo estaba acomodado para comenzar con una fiesta íntima, ver a su padre allí al principio le causaba extrañeza, como supuso le debía resultar a Ryuuken mismo, pero poco a poco todo le pareció natural, incluso estar ahí, rodeado de esas personas. Como si sintiera que era parte de ellos, de la familia, como asimismo Kon debía sentirse.

Los Kurosaki tenían la particularidad de hacerle sentir a uno bienvenido, siempre; y ahora que había llegado a esa familia no pensaba irse. Debajo de la mesa alcanzó la mano de Ichigo y la apretó, como si en el gesto le estuviera diciendo "aquí estoy y aquí me quedaré... este es mi lugar en el mundo".

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las bodas en Japón suelen ser un poco distintas, en la ceremonia se visten como antes, los hombres con hakama y las mujeres con kimono, y sólo asisten los familiares. En el momento de entregar los anillos ellos usan un lazo, y brindan con sake para sellar en encuentro, luego los invitados beben también en honor a los novios.
> 
> Después se celebra la fiesta en la casa de familia, el hombre se coloca un traje y la mujer se viste de forma más moderna, pero siempre en tonos rojos y blanco, que es el color de boda allá. Vale aclarar que hoy en día en Japón también se celebran bodas al estilo occidental, pero algunos prefieren la tradicional.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber leído :)

**Author's Note:**

> Para que se sitúen (por si no pudieron hacer cálculos en la historia), Ichigo tiene 29/30 años en éste fic, Uryuu 28/29 por ser unos meses más chico (las carreras de cada uno tardan entre cuatro o cinco años, la de Ichigo NO es medicina… sino serían como 10). Karin y Yuzu tienen 24/25 por ende. Del resto hacer cuentas xD
> 
> El gigai de Kon: http: / / img526. imageshack. us/img526/4236/taijutsumstrbleachkirib. jpg _[Junten los espacios para poder acceder]_
> 
> Como curiosidad extra: En Japón hay empresas especializadas en recibir valijas y transportarla. La gente no anda con bolsos, deja sus cosas en estas compañías (que están en los aeropuertos) y al encontrar lugar u hotel llaman dando la dirección para que se lo alcancen.


End file.
